Forks Roadtrip
by BlondieTwilightFreak
Summary: Me and a couple of my friends decide to fly in to Jacksonville from England, and embark on a 2.5 thousand mile journey in a camper van to meet, hang out with, and never have to leave, the Cullens. Rated T just in case.
1. Roadtrip

All known stuff belongs to their actual owners

Chapter 1

"OHMYGOD JESS!!!" I said to my friend Jess, whilst in the tennis courts at school.  
"What is it now, K?"  
"Okay, first, Jessie Louise, don't call me K, and secondly, we are going on... a ROADTRIP!!!"  
"Oh... where are you dragging me off to then?"  
"America!"  
"Why?" "You do know that the Cullens don't exist... right?"  
"No, they actually do. I swear."  
"To see... wait for it... the Cullens!"

Then Lolly came over, and I made another sudden decision.

"Hey, Lolly, want to come on a ROADTRIP to AMERICA with me and Jess?"  
"Oh, wow!" she said  
"So, I'll take that as a yes, then?"  
"Duh. So, when are we going?"  
"Uh... tomorrow morning... a family friend who lives in America is driving us... it will totally rock!"  
"What? Tomorrow? When are we coming back?"  
"If my plans go right, maybe never!"  
"But K, we're 14."  
"Yeah, so?"  
"Isn't that kinda... illegal... what about our parents?"  
"Jess, don't spoil mine and Kaisha's fun... so... we pack tonight?"  
"Yeah. Let's meet at Asda at midday, okay? Tell your parents... it's a free educational visit which was very last minute. Pack anything and everything. If your parents find out, I have some... methods by which you can come anyway. Oh, we're landing in Jacksonville, and going on a nice, huge road trip all the way to Forks. And yes, I did that on purpose. 2 and a half thousand miles. In a camper vanny thingy!"  
"Wow! Camping!"

Music, instead of its normal exiting self, was slightly more boring, but still, nice, like usual, we ate cake, sang a bit and composed a bit. As soon as I was on the bus, I could no longer hold my excitement, and I yelled. Stupid, I know.

The second I got home, I packed a huge bag of DVDs, my laptop, all my clothes that fit, money, and anything else I deemed a necessity.

I went to Asda especially early, and found that Lolly was already there, we were only waiting for Jess.

"So, where's that family friend?"  
"Airport. She just flew over from America to meet us there. The van is still in America, though, so we're getting the train to the airport, and meeting her there."  
"And... when's the next train?"  
"Haven't the foggiest, Lolly."  
"Cool!"

Just then, Flexi (Jess's car) pulled up, and out she popped.

"Hi Kaisha, looking forward to your trip?" Asked her dad.  
"Yeah, thanks. Come on Jess. Bye... Jess's dad..."

Jess wheeled her suitcase along, and so did Lolly, and me. Lolly and I were really excited, Jess just seemed to want to kill my fun for once. Meh. I wasn't going to stop her.

Luckily for us, the train arrived quickly.

"America, here we come!" Lolly and I shouted on the train.

"I'm bored..." I said, about 2 seconds later.  
"Same... Can we watch a DVD?"  
"Yeah, why not... why don't you pick one, Lol?"  
"Okay..." She flicked through my DVDs. "Ooh, this one!" she said, holding up High School Musical 3.  
"Now, how did I know you'd choose that?" I said.  
"Great minds?"  
"Yeah, Lolly." I said, whilst getting out my laptop to play it on. I had a couple of spare batteries, and they were all fully charged, a good job and all.

Lolly and I settled down to watch the film, whilst Jess started texting her friend Jess. Lovely.

* * *

I really like writing this :)


	2. On the plane

All known stuff belongs to their actual owners

Chapter 2

We were finally on the plane! After we got off of the train, we found that Mandy was already there.

"Hi, girls. All packed and ready to go?"  
"Yeah Mandy, Jess, Lolly, this is Mandy, Mandy this is Lauren and Jess. Lauren's the midgetiest. Jess is still a midget though. Her year 8 friends taller than her."  
"HEY!" they said in unison.  
"Well then, I guess we'd better get off."  
"Oh, one thing..." I said, reaching out to touch Mandy's hair (side note, yes I really do this.)  
"What are you doing?"  
"Feeling your hair. It's not soft though..."  
"Um... okay then. I'm paying for a hackney cab to the airport. This all your stuff?"

We nodded. We had our suitcases, and crammed the rest of our stuff (poorly) in our hand luggage.

The cab ride didn't take too long, and we soon found ourselves on the plane. We were finally on the plane! Lolly and I were ecstatic. Jess was reading twilight for the twentieth time. Lolly and I were laughing our heads off, and waiting for us to be allowed to turn the laptop back on and watch a million more DVDs.

That seemed to take a million years, but soon we were back to our movies. Legend, followed by Penelope, followed by Beetlejuice (yes, we know it's a 15, but we can't watch too many kiddie films at once now.) followed by the plane stopping, followed by us sleeping, followed by us getting back on the plane and... actually, let's just skip to America...

When we got off the plane, we got straight into the van, which Lol and I both loved. It was huge for the four of us, and we could have easily fitted one or two more people in, especially with Lauren and Jess both being shorter than me (I'm kinda average height/tallish for 14) The camper van had 2 sets of bunk beds, and 2 sofas, a bathroom, a kitchen and a kinda living area. So it was more of a tour bus really.

We rested for a few hours at the nearest place Mandy could park it, and we quickly decided to go shopping, as I had barely any clothes that fit me. The shops in America were a bit better that the ones in England, but I still had trouble choosing outfits. I had bought money with me, all the money that I had in fact, and I knew I would probably spend it all. I still had tonnes left that day, so I didn't worry, we then decided to eat lunch in a park, except for Jess who went off on her own. That was her business, so I didn't stop her.

We got some bagels, crisps and juice, and sat down on a scenic park bench, where I was surprised to see,

"Anita?" I asked her

* * *

Like it? Review :)


	3. Lunch in Jess's POV

All known stuff belongs to their actual owners

Chapter 3

Jess's POV

I am not short! And Chloe, my year eight friend, is like a centimetre taller than me, and she's tall for her age! And there's that year nine, Jess, that's taller than half the year elevens so she's pretty tall for her age. But, I have to admit, Lolly is short, hence her nickname, Lil Lol. As soon as I got far enough from them, I sat down in a corner and begun to sing softly to myself. _La la la la la we are going to see the Cullens, dunno if they are real…can I trust her? Will we find them…? Can I send Jess some cheese? La la la la la la_

At that moment my phone started ringing _I gotta friend, my friend's a calling me nah nah nah nah…._ I read the caller ID and I panicked. I ran back to the guys, they were sat, lolly clutching a big bag of bagels.

"Don't ask" Kaisha interrupted.

"But-. Bagels- Lots of-"

"Just... don't..." Kaisha interrupted.  
"But aren't there a lot just for you Lol?" I said, reaching out for one.  
"Mine!" she said, clutching them harder. On closer inspection, there were actually 2 bags of bagels.  
"Lolly, can I have a philly bagel?" K asked her.  
"Yeah." She said, getting a Philadelphia cheese bagel out and giving it to her.  
"Thanks, Lol."  
"Why can't I have one?"

Lolly simply shrugged.

While K wasn't looking I stole a handful of her crisps and ate them. She didn't actually notice until I'd finished them, looked at me and then said:

"Meh, oh well."

All of a sudden from behind me a hand grabbed out and hugged me. I was spun around and saw Anita standing there.

"Anita! You said you would-"

"I said I would and I did, now, shush" She said, enveloping me in yet another hug.

* * *

Ok, Well, my friend Jess (CraziJess09) wrote this chapter, in her own pov. Hope you liked it :)


	4. Bagels and Anita

All known stuff belongs to their actual owners

Chapter 4

(Back to Kaisha's POV)

"Hi Kaisha!" Anita replied.  
"Anita, what are you doing in America?"  
"I don't actually know."  
"Ooh, do you want a lift with us?" Lolly asked her. It would be more fun with Anita...  
"Cool!" She replied.  
"Okay then..." I said. If we ever ran out of space, I'd throw Jess out of the van, she probably wouldn't mind.  
"Just a minute. I need to make a quick phone call..." Anita said, going behind a bush and getting her phone out... now that wasn't weird at all...

I watched Lauren grip her bagels, as if they were her little babies. She was obviously going to eat them, but I just found it so funny that she'd treat food like that... I was beginning to fancy a Philly bagel, though... not a bacon one, I'm an angelic veggie, and Anita's a... veggie... Jess and Lolly are the carnivores... I mean omnivores of course...

Just then, I saw Jess running back to us, rather quickly. She took one look at Lol, and looked like she was about to say something, so I interrupted.

"Don't ask" Lolly bought about 1000 bagels, and she didn't tell anyone why.  
"But-. Bagels- Lots of-" Jess seemed rather confused. Well I wasn't going to explain it to her.

"Just... don't..."  
"But aren't there a lot just for you Lol?" Jess said, reaching out for one. Big mistake.  
"Mine!" she said, clutching them harder. I had to try really hard not to laugh.  
"Lolly, can I have a philly bagel?" I couldn't resist a bagel at this point.  
"Yeah." She said, getting a Philadelphia cheese bagel out and giving it to me.  
"Thanks, Lol."  
"Why can't I have one?" Jess asked.

Lolly simply shrugged.

I kinda spaced out for a minute, before noticing Jess had stolen, and finished a handful of my crisps.

"Meh, oh well." I told her.

I then saw Anita emerging from behind the bush, and she put her finger on her lip to show that she wanted it to be a surprise for Jess. She stood behind her, reached out and hugged her. She then spun her around and Jess came face to face with Anita.

"Anita! You said you would-"

"I said I would and I did, now, shush" She said, enveloping her in yet another hug.  
"Would anyone care to explain this to us?" I asked.

"Oh... I actually asked Anita to come over here and surprise you..." Jess said. Typical.  
"Well then, I'll give you what you deserve." I ran over to Anita, and grabbed the back of her neck and kinda pinched it... it's hard to explain... but when I released her I grabbed her hair. Soft, as usual.

"This is what I call soft hair. Now I'll never let go, Anita, ever." I meant it. Her hair was really soft, and I just wanted to keep playing with it.  
"Oh, you will, K, I did come prepared." Jess said, reaching for a pin I had not seen before. Maybe I'd better explain, I'm deathly afraid of needles and sharp objects, not to mention countless other stuff...  
"Ok, Jeff, but never call me K, you know how much I hate that." I said, releasing Anita's neck. I call Jess Jeff if she annoys me. She annoys me all the time.  
"Well. Let's get back to the van, we can eat there and get Anita settled in." Lolly said. I agreed, so we put the rest of our lunches away, picked up our shopping and returned to the van. We had a great day, and travelled a bit more. Anita bunked with Jess, with Anita on the bottom bunk, and I still bunked with Lauren, with me still on the bottom bunk.

I found it much better than school, and the trip to France that Jess and I went to, Lolly didn't go, and seeing as Anita was in the year below, so she couldn't go, because it was year 9s only. She would have enjoyed it though.

We sat eating junk food and watching movies that night. A perfect end to a perfect day.

* * *

Like it?

Review :)

Till next time :)

Kaisha :)


	5. First day in the van

All known stuff belongs to their actual owners

* * *

Chapter 5

The following day, the four of us were so knackered that we slept through practically the whole thing, waking up late at night, when we discovered that Mandy had been driving the van the whole day, and we'd travelled a few more hundred miles. Not too many in one day, mind, because we all got travelsick, and we wanted to take our time anyway.

When we had all (finally) woken up, we decided to watch more films, because we had planned a two week trip in the van, then we would get to Forks and meet the Cullens! I was so excited. Besides, Mandy was the only one who could drive, so because she was sleeping, we were stuck there anyway, unless we wanted to crash and die. Which we didn't.

It was about eleven at night, and Mandy was asleep in the living 'room' section, so I got my laptop out, and I picked out a few DVDs for us to watch, Wild Child, Twilight, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, Ice Age 3, Death Becomes Her and Hot Fuzz. That would be enough, and it was an interesting choice to say the least, but we all liked that sorta thing. Well, Hot Fuzz and Death Becomes Her were ones that only I had seen, but I knew that Anita, Jess and Lolly would like.

I was 100% correct. I really had taken the right films with me to America, and I was sure that we would have a good time watching and rewatching all the films I had with me.

When it got to about noon, Mandy stopped the van at a drive thru for us to have lunch on the go. We each had 2 large fries, 1 medium fries and a McFlurry. Seriously. We were hungry, and McDonalds' food portions are insanely small, and a large is more like a miniature.

Anyway, enough about fries/chips, we also bought some new games, music and DVDs that day, as we had each bought a Nintendo DS with us, it was so cool though! I bought the Paramore CD, because I'd heard them on the radio a lot, and I loved ignorance and brick by boring brick. I also bought another pile of CDs, and a whole new suitcase-worth of DVDs. Plus about 2 games. I still had money left, though I would need to rely on Lolly and her Philadelphia bagels for a while. Unless someone else bought me food, but that was just as likely as... something... so I was really unsure of what to do...

We got back on the van after our visit to the shops and messed around with our new stuff. We definitely weren't missing England. Lolly was missing her friends, Jess was missing her best friend Jess and her year 8 and 9 friends. I only really had my dog to miss. My precious little Jack Russell Terrier, JJ (short for Jake). He must have been missing me so much, he always gets depressed if someone's not there, always, and he was probably missing me babying him. I missed him just as much.

Mandy drove the van for another 2 hours, and she stopped the van for the night again. We four teenagers (excluding Mandy, who was about 30) were very tired from our lack of sleep. Not that it mattered. We would sleep whenever we pleased, it's not like we could go to school on our road trip.

We all drifted straight off, the second we made contact with our pillows, that night. As I mentioned, we were shattered, and a good night's sleep was more than necessary. I didn't even watch a film in bed that night, I was that tired. (I watch films in bed because I'm a little scared of the dark, and a film in bed seems to calm me down a lot, so it's very unusual for me not to watch a film.

My dreams that night were plagued with thoughts of the Cullens. Would they like us? Would they let us live with them? Only time would tell.


	6. CDs

All known stuff belongs to their actual owners

* * *

Chapter 6

We all woke up early, again. But, I suppose that was only to be expected. We decided to do something different that day, rather than shopping and DVDs, we decided to listen to music and avoid DVDs at all costs, and maybe sit up near Mandy for a bit.. so we woke her up.

"Lolly, bounce on her or something." I whispered to Lil' Lolly. I thought it would be a good way to wake Mandy up. She wouldn't mind. Well... at least I thought that she wouldn't mind.

So Lauren jumped on her, waking her up instantly. She took a moment, then she looked like she was about to shout at Lolly, but instead we just laughed for a bit. Then we insisted that we would do more travelling than normal that day, because we fancied it. She, surprisingly, agreed. And told us,

"What a marvellous idea! Might be able to shorten our time on the road by a day or two, eh?"  
"Yeah, the sooner we get there, the sooner we meet them the better!" I said.  
"So... double the travelling?" Anita asked.  
"Basically." Mandy replied.  
"Sweet!" We said in canon.  
"Lets... never... do that again..." Anita said. We all nodded.

I looked in the food... thing... and found Lolly's Philly bagels were (somehow) still nice and edible. It was a good job to be honest, because I knew I would need to save the remainder of my money. Bagels and stuff we bought with us from England would just have to do.

After having my bagel, I picked out a selection of music to play, then I had another brainwave, basically a van singalong/dancealong, where we play the music really loud, and sing and dance to it, better than the school we were missing, anyway... except for maybe drama and music, and I missed going on MSN. For obvious reasons, there was no wi-fi in a moving camper van. I couldn't send letters because I wouldn't be able to get any replies and I couldn't text Jess because... I suddenly realised that there was one person from school I could text... so I got out my mobile, flipped its keyboard out and began typing. That text was gonna cost, but it was worth it.

I hit send, and felt relaxed and relived, so I threw my phone back in my bag and grabbed my CDs. I picked a few good ones to sing and dance to, and put them by the CD player that had already been there when we came. I then told Lolly and Anita what we were going to do. I didn't tell Jess, because she was sat on her bed, reading New Moon, and my copy at that. Well no extra fun for her! Besides, she'd probably kill it. I did, however, take my books back off of her.

I was about to put the first CD on, before I stopped, when I realised that I should let Lolly and Anita choose, so I handed the pile over to them and told them to choose. It wasn't my personal road trip, so I thought they deserved a chance to choose too.

When they finished choosing, they put the first CD in, and put the tracks they chose on. They chose a song which was better for singing to first, so we had a load of fun singing together to it.

An hour and a half later, we were all knackered, we were all ready for a nap and it wasn't even lunchtime. Not that when we had meals really even mattered, but I'm sure you can catch my drift.

We all collapsed on our beds, and we forgot about Jess, who was, by this point, a bit angry with me, so she sat on me.

"Jess... what is it now?"I asked, in my annoyed, exhausted voice.  
"Why couldn't I join your 'party'?"  
"Because you stole my books.... Jess you really aren't heavy enough to hurt me when you sit on me... even if I am... half asleep..." I yawned.  
"Oh well..."  
"Go away... eat some... cheese..."  
"Ok. And by the way, I didn't steal your books, I borrowed them." She said, whilst getting off of me.  
"Same thing..." I said, whilst drifting away to the land of nod.

When I woke up, I was wide awake again, and everyone else was sat on both of the bottom bunks, Anita and Jess on Anita's bed, and Lolly on mine... did I mention I was a heavy sleeper?

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" I said, rubbing my eyes.  
"Oh... you just missed dinner..." Lolly said.  
"What did you two carnivores have?" I said, referring to Jess and Lolly, Anita was veggie, like me.  
"Bacon Bagels..." Jess said.  
"I had two Philadelphia bagels and some crisps." Anita said.  
"Trying to eat all thousand bagels Lolly bought?"  
"They only stay nice for so long... it's just not fair..." Lolly said, stifling her sobs.  
"Bagels are fine, Lol... I'll just go get some bagels and crisps... or something..." Honestly, I was getting sick of bagels, but I wasn't going to tell Lauren that, I mean, for being almost half a year older than me, she's pretty small and cute, like a puppy, or a kitten.

I got my dinner and sat back down on my bed, finding that Lolly had switched places with Anita.

"Oh, hi Anita. Switch places with Lol?"  
"Jess was getting bored of me."  
"Oh, I'll fix that." I said, going off to sit on her, like I did in France, which nearly gave her an asthma attack, even though she doesn't actually have asthma, which is weird.

I put my dinner down on my bed, went over to jess and pushed her down, and sat on her.

I sat there a few seconds, before deciding she had enough and getting off of her.

"You okay, Jess?"  
"Kaisha, you just sat on me – again! Do you think I'm okay?"  
"Yep!"

I laughed at myself for saying that, then, as is nothing had happened, we all went back to eating and drinking and chatting for the rest of the evening, and we had a lovely, late night.


	7. Falling out with Jess

All known stuff belongs to their actual owners

* * *

Chapter 7

We couldn't believe that we'd only spent 4 days in the camper van. It had seemed like so much more, and we'd had enough laughs for at least a month. Mandy estimated that we had about 9 days of travelling left before we got to Forks. Didn't seem too bad, but could have been better.

"Hey, Mandy!" I said.  
"Kaisha... what do you want now?"  
"Um... can you drive quicker and more in a day?"  
"Um... sure, if you like. Want to get to Forks quicker?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Okay then, just gotta get some petrol then we can get going."  
"Okay!" I said, whilst going to sit on my bed again.

We had all managed to fit on my bed that morning, and started talking about really random stuff.

"Who has... a.... JACK RUSSELL TERRIER!!!" Lolly asked raising, and waving her hand about vigorously.  
"ME!!!" I said, joining her.  
"I have a cat!" Jess said.  
"Thanks, you killed it!" I said.  
"Misty's alive... I think..."  
"I meant the conversation."  
"Oh."

We all got out our Nintendo Dses, and played on 42 all time classics together. Then when we were just finishing, Mandy pulled into the petrol station.

"YAY!" Jess said.  
"Yay?" I questioned.  
"Yes, yay, K."  
"What did you call me, JEFF?"  
"I called you K."

Lolly and Anita looked at each other, before, in unison shouting,  
"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"  
"Knock that off you two. We aren't actually going to..." I said, then Jess pinched me. "...fight, but we will stop speaking if..." She pinched me again. "KNOCK THAT OFF IT BLOODY HURTS!" I shouted into her face, moving off to Anita's bed.

For a few minutes, I reread twilight, until Lolly came over for a chat.

"Hi, are you okay, Kaisha."  
"Yeah... I'm... I'll live... We fall out all the time... it's just... hard..."  
"I know... like stuff at school?"  
"Yeah... um... can I borrow you to cry on for a minute?"  
"Um... okay..."

I stole a hug, and then put my head on her shoulder and shed a few tears. I was okay after that, and put my head back up.

"Are you okay now, Kaisha?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, just go back and play with them... I'll be fine on my own... and if you don't want to talk to them, go text one of your friends..."  
"Kaisha, I'm not gonna leave you alone. I don't at school, and I won't here, not that there's anywhere we can go now, except the middle of the road... which would be silly... let's jump into the middle of the road!"  
"Okay, let's get run over!"

I don't think either of us really meant that, but we both laughed really hard, and I guessed that I was having more fun than Jess, who was reading... Breaking Dawn... hang on... I was the only one who bought books with me!

"Jessica! Give me back my book!" I said, ripping my book from her grasp.  
"HEY!"  
"Jessica, it's my book."  
"Kaisha-Louise, I was reading that."  
"You took it without my permission. I have every right."

I sat back on my bed, and had a lovely conversation with Lolly about hair dye.

"So... Lauren, if you had to dye your hair, what colour would you dye it?"  
"I dunno... what about you?"  
"Maybe... black with pink and blue highlights?"  
"That'd suit you better than..."  
"I know, Lolly, I may be a natural blonde up here," I pointed to my hair. "But that doesn't make me a blonde in here." I pointed to my heart.  
"That's why you went brunette a year ago..." She deduced.  
"Yeah, but while I'm here, my mum can't stop me dying my hair, she has so far, so I have roots halfway down my head, but she can't stop me forever."  
"Wow..."

I was being serious. I was born with boring straight blonde hair, and since an early age I have always dreamed of having long, curly, dark brown hair. Some, for example, my mum, would call me insane, but I call it real. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against blonde hair, I just hate it on me. And those... blue.. stupid eyes. I've always wanted to change my appearance, though, always.

I began reading again, but this time reading aloud, from page one, to Lolly and Anita, I didn't forgive Jess that day.

* * *

Yeah, btw I haven't actually fallen out with her, but some of the emotion I tried to emphasise was 100% real. Oh, and just to clarify, everyone in this story so far, excpet Mandy, is a real person.

Little hint to what I plan to put in it later :)

Hope you enjoyed it :)

Kaisha :)


	8. Abandoning Jess

All known stuff belongs to their actual owners

* * *

Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning, feeling groggy as per usual. I quickly got dressed into 3 tops, a hoodie and my sole pair of jeans, and I shivered. It was really cold in there when the engine wasn't on, a fact I had only just noticed that morning.

When I was dressed, I was still freezing cold, so I wrapped up warm in my duvet. I was still cold.

"Anyone awake?" I asked  
"No... we're all asleep..." Anita said.  
"Anita, can I borrow your duvet?"  
"No... I'm using it..."  
"I'm bloody freezing."  
"But I'm asleep..."  
"But I'm cold."  
"No..."  
"Please?"  
"No..."  
"Please?"  
No..."  
"Please?"  
"Shut up, you're giving me a headache..."  
"Okay... I guess I'll just speed this up..." I said, whilst going over to grab her duvet.

I ripped her duvet off her, sat down on my bed and wrapped myself in both duvets.

"Kaisha... why am I cold?"  
"Um... go wake Mandy up... maybe she can tell you..."  
"It's, like, 6 am, I'm surprised we're awake. Now give me back my duvet."  
"Come here and fetch it, but I'll freeze..."  
"Now you mention it, it is a little cold..."  
"Well... want to share the duvets?"  
"Okay... but I'll go get changed in the bathroom first. I'll put about 4 or 5 layers on."  
"Good idea."

While Anita got changed, I got as warm and snuggled as I could, the temperature seemed (somehow) lower than whenever we were in the tennis courts in our miniscule school uniform back in England.

"Okay... lift up the duvets." She said when she came back in.  
"Ok..."

She climbed in. A few moments of silence later, Anita finally spoke up.

"This is... awkward..."  
"Yeah..."  
"Let's go wake up Mandy..."  
"Yeah, go shove a glass of water on her face..."  
"What, really?"  
"Yes, really."  
"Okay."

I wasn't being serious, but I guess Anita thought I was... I found that out when I heard...

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"  
"I poured a glass of water on your face to wake you up. We're cold. Turn on the engine? Maybe get an early start?"  
"Oh... well, I guess. Just don't do that again..."  
"Okay!"

Anita then came back over to the beds, and took her duvet back.

"Mandy's turning the engine on." She said, whilst throwing her duvet back onto her bed into a lovely little pile.  
"How neat!" I said sarcastically.  
"If you want to make my bed, then you're welcome to. I'm not gonna."  
"Me neither!"  
"Will you please be quiet... one of us is trying to sleep up here..." Lolly said from her bed.  
"Sorry Lol!" I said.  
"It's, like, 6, I want to sleep."  
"We'll shut up now..."  
"Thanks..."

The engine turned over, and we began our day's travel. I didn't exactly know where we were, well, there was no point asking. I didn't know how many hundreds of miles we had travelled, nor did I care, I just wanted to get to Forks as soon as possible, but I also wanted to savour every moment.

A few minutes later, I was all snugly warm again, so I took a few layers off and picked up my book from where I had left off the previous night.

"Anyone want to be read to?"  
"Ooh! Me! Me!" Lolly said, emerging from the covers.  
"Count me in too!" Anita said.

Anita and Lolly climbed on to my bed, then I joined them. I was then in the perfect position to notice Jess leaving the bed area, and going to the sofas, to stare out the window.

"So are you going to read us the entire series?" Lolly asked.  
"Yep! And when, not if, we finish the Twilight Saga, we'll move on to the other book series I bought along with me."  
"Which one?"  
"Now, Anita, that would be telling."

I really liked reading books, and I thought it was neat to read to others. Especially Twilight. Reading Twilight made me feel like I was Bella Swan, especially when I read it aloud. Plus, it was more interesting.

I read another chapter before I had another fantastic idea.

"Anyone want to take over reading in a bit? It's only because I thought it wasn't fair on you to have to listen to my voice drone on and on for two days in a row."  
"I'll do it!" Lolly said.  
"Do you want to take over now, or later?"  
"Now."  
"Okay," I said, handing the book over. "We're at the top of the first paragraph on the right hand page."  
"Okay, Kaisha."

And Lolly continued reading. I found it hilarious how she did little voices for all the characters, like for Alice, she made her voice really high and squeaky for some reason, and for Emmett she made her voice all deep and mannish. Much better than I did, anyway.

However, our laughing soon came to an end when Lolly started having about 50 billion coughing fits at once, and couldn't read anymore. We then decided that we would stop reading for a bit, and put a DVD on... Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist. It was exactly what I wanted to wanted to watch, it was sweet, romantic, funny and there was a bit of a road trip in it. Basically, it had most of the genres I love in it.

"Kaisha!"  
" Yeah, Lolly?"  
"Did you bring any more Disney?"  
"I've got... Bolt? Camp Rock? Princess Protection Programme? Cinderella? Snow White? I have a load, go take a look."  
"Oh, can we watch Bolt?"  
"Yeah, of course."

I grabbed Bolt from my DVD collection and put it in my laptop.

We all loved it, and reacted as if none of us had seen it before, when in reality, Lolly and I had both seen it. By far, the cutest scene was the first one, in the pet shop. Bolt was just the cutest puppy! Okay, so we were being a little immature, but it's so boring to be sensible, hence why I'm only (somewhat) sensible at school, but not very much in music, but that's only because she's so... nice and she's far more like a friend than a teacher, and when we're in our music class of 18 people (including the teacher) it feels like we're with our family and friends.

At the end of the film, we all sang along to the song. Who could blame us?

There was then an awkward silence, which, somehow, lasted almost an hour, finally broken by Jess.

"Jess just texted me. She wants to talk to Kaisha." She said. I grabbed her phone off of her, and texted Jess a few times, before throwing it back to Jess.  
"HEY! Don't throw my phone, K!"  
"You know, I'm beginning to regret inviting you. In fact, I might just send you back now and have someone come replace you!"  
"Fine, but see how everyone reacts when I tell them why you're _really_ in America."  
"You wouldn't!"  
"Try me."  
"I tell you what, Why don't I just throw you out of the car here and let you find your own way home?"  
"Doesn't sound any worse than being stuck here with you!" she said, grabbing her things, and heading to the front of the caravan. She asked Mandy to stop, and stepped out. within seconds she was gone, stood on the side of the road, and I was left to wonder, had we gone too far?

Soon we were miles away, and I had no option to change my mind. I noticed that a silver Volvo, like Edward Cullen's, then overtook us, oh my god, it would have been so cool if it was Edward's Volvo, wouldn't it, but I only worried about my ex-friend Jess. I just hoped that some psychotic freak hadn't murdered her.

I had to get my mind off it, though, so I went back to reading books. Jess... Urgh, why couldn't I get that girl out of my idiotic head. I only gave her what was coming to her... actually, it was _her _choice to leave. I didn't make her, and it was _her_ fault we fell out. Okay, _maybe_ there was a... slight possibility that I was... a little bit at fault... but she wouldn't apologize, I would apologize if _she_ apologized first. I hoped we'd _somehow_ find her again, but I didn't think it was likely... unless Alice had a vision and that _was_ Edward's Volvo...

"Kaisha, are you okay now?" Lolly asked.  
"I just hope Jess is okay... I think I made a rather bad choice..."  
"I know... but you just wanted some time away from her... I guess... you have her mobile number, right? Call and/or text her?"  
"I guess... but I need to leave her time to cool down... okay... that's enough time."

I picked up my mobile and called her, but her annoying ringtone swam through the bus. She had left her phone behind.

"Oh shit!" I said, grabbing her phone and stopping it ringing. I really wished I hadn't kicked her out then.

It was time for lunch after that, and all the other bagels had miraculously disappeared, so we went to McDonalds again, but this time had 2 large fries, a McFlurry, and a large drink each. Not particularly healthy, but much easier than one of us attempting to cook.

After I ate, I began to feel tired, so I put on a few DVDs to watch. By the time I had gotten through the pile, Mandy had stopped the van for a quick break, and informed me that, at this rate, there was every possibility that we could arrive in Forks late the next day, or early on the day after. I was ecstatic. She soon began driving again, and we were closer to Forks by the second.


	9. Being Abandoned Jess POV

All known stuff belongs to their actual owners

Oh, and I can't take credit for this chapter, My friend Jess wrote it in her perspective, anyway, enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 9

Jess POV

I'll take you back a few days…

"Jess just texted me. She wants to talk to Kaisha." I said. Kaisha grabbed my phone off of me, and texted Jess a few times, before throwing it back to me.

"HEY! Don't throw my phone, K!"

"You know, I'm beginning to regret inviting you. In fact, I might just send you back now and have someone come replace you!"

"Fine, but see how everyone reacts when I tell them why you're _really_ in America."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

"I tell you what, Why don't I just throw you out of the car here and let you find your own way home?"

"Doesn't sound any worse than being stuck here with you!" I said, grabbing my things, and heading to the front of the caravan. I asked Mandy to stop, and stepped out.

I sat down near the road, a few people shouted to me

"You lost little girl?" I simply shook my head, and ignored them.

About 10 minutes later, a silver Volvo stopped in front of me and out got…Alice and Edward! I couldn't believe my eyes.

"You're... and you're... oh my god. Hi, I'm -"

"Hey, Jess. No, this isn't a dream, before you ask" Edward smiled, while interrupting me.

"I wasn't going to ask…wow…wow!"

"Alice had a-"

"Vision, yeah I kinda assumed that part"

"I told you she'd do that" Alice told Edward.

"I really have to tell Kaisha about this…she'd be so…I don't know what she'd be like" I searched my pockets for my phone. I found a £2 coin, a tenner, but no phone.

"Jess-"

"No, hang on a second I'm trying to find my phone" A flash of something and Edward had my hand.

"You have a strong grip"

"Vampire thing"

"Jess, you left your phone in the camper van"

"How did you-"

"Alice had a vision of Kaisha giving you back your phone. She said you'd left it in the van. Since you can't find it, I guess that's why"

"Great."

"We can call your phone when we get back to our house. I know you know your number by heart"

"Okay, can you stop reading my thoughts, mind rapist?"

"Not really."

Alice laughed, offered me her hand and Edward grabbed my bags and took them to the Volvo. I climbed in, and strapped myself in. I knew this was going to be a fast ride. Faster than Stuart, my cousin back in England, drives, and he drives pretty fast, well, pretty fast compared to the speed limit.

It was within hours that we reached the Cullen's house. Alice led me in and introduced me to Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. Esme offered me a seat and Edward took my stuff upstairs. He did it so fast I didn't notice until he came back down.

"Alice, do you think Jess should call her phone now?" asked Edward as he passed me the phone. He must have been in my thoughts again. I was about to dial my number, when someone walked in…Bella.

"Bella, what a pleasant surprise! We just have an extra guest today, this is Jess. Her friends…well I'm not going to go into it. And Jess, this is Bella" Alice said.

"Alice, she knows. She's read your books" Edward replied... wait... Alice wrote twilight?

"Hey" Bella smiled, waving slightly.

"Hi" I returned the gesture.

"Guess I'm not going to be the only human around here then?" Bella asked.

"For a little while, or as long as Kaisha can help it, anyway, we'll be here." I smiled.

"A group of Jess's friends are coming to see us, luckily Alice has seen them ahead, so we're ready. Bella, fancy staying the night? You could keep Jess company,"

"I'd love to, just gotta call Charlie!"

"It was Jess's idea" He smiled at me, but I was annoyed that he kept raping my mind. Could he please stop? "No, I can't stop." He continued.

"Jess, Bella, I have just had the best idea! Tonight and tomorrow, we are going to do MAKEOVERS!!!"

"Alice, don't." Bella said.

"Fine... let's wait for Kaisha, Anita and Lauren, then. Kaisha wants to dye her hair, anyway." Alice said. I then dialled my number, and waited for Kaisha to pick up.

* * *

Okay, thanks for taking the time to read, I hope you enjoyed reading it :)

Kaisha :)


	10. Called by Pixie, driven by Eddie

All known stuff belongs to their actual owners

Jess is going to kill me for what I do to her in this...

* * *

Chapter 10

Kaisha POV

It was eight pm, on the night that Jess left, and her annoying 'I've got a friend, my friend's calling me' ringtone came on, so I rushed to get it.

"Hello, Jessica's Phone." I answered.

"I'm okay, Kaisha. And, guess where I'm calling from! Oh, and I'm really sorry."

"I'm sorry too! Um... where are you calling from anyway? Everyone's phones are here..."

"A certain... oh I can't be bothered with this, I am in... wait for it – hey give me the phone back!" Jess said, indicating that someone had nicked the phone off of her.

"Hi. She's at my house, don't worry. Oh, and this is also my phone, so Jess can't make me give it back to her... even if she is taller, no-one can predict my moves..." A girl said.

"I'm sorry... but who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, right, never actually heard my voice before, have you? Well just continue on your course, and we'll meet you... when, or before, you arrive, and before you ask, you will be staying with us. I look forward to your arrival tomorrow." She said, before hanging up.

That phone conversation was... weird... to say the least... but the more I thought about it, the more confused I became. Who was this mystery girl that spoke to me?

I decided to weigh up the facts that I knew.

She was a girl

She was shorter than Jess

She was unpredictable

I didn't know her

Jess was staying with her

I was (apparently) going to stay with her.

She thought I was going to arrive the next day

She lived at my... destination...

OHMYGOD I was speaking to Alice Cullen!

"Lolly, Anita, I was just speaking to... wait for it... ALICE CULLEN!" I half said/shouted.

"Ouch. You killed my brain... and my ears..." Lolly replied.

"But don't you care?" I asked.

"Of course we care... I just feel sick..." Lolly said.

"Oh... sorry, Lol. I... didn't know... do you think we should have Carlisle see you when we arrive tomorrow?"

"If I'm no better tomorrow... I'll just... go off to bed now..."

"Do you want us to be quiet so you can get some shut eye?"

"Yes please..."

"You know what... let's all get an early night. That way, we can get Mandy up earlier and get travelling earlier."

"Good idea Kaisha, night you two."

We all had an early night (for us, anyway) that night. The downside was that it took ages to get to sleep, and we got up super early. Weirdly, even though it was barely 6am, someone, Mandy, I assumed, was already up and driving, and Anita was in the bathroom, I knew this because the bathroom was occupied, and the only person in bed, still was Lauren.

Unfortunately, I was beginning to feel more and more travelsick by the second, so I decided to wait for Anita to come out of the bathroom, then I would go in there and be sick down the loo. I also decided it best not to change out of my pyjamas until I was done, so I just tried to stare out of the window and not be sick.

It didn't work. As soon as Anita began to emerge out of the bathroom, I vomited all over my clothes. I grabbed some clothes, and ran into the bathroom, got clean, and did the best I could to wash my pyjamas, before realising that I was going to be in Forks later that day, so there was no point, so I went and took a look around.

I turned into the area where Mandy slept, and I got the shock of my life, she was still in bed... but then who was driving? I went to the driver and passenger seat at the front, and I saw that a bronze haired man was... EDWARD!

"Oh my... Edward Cullen!"

"Hi. And no, I don't think you can date Jacob for the next... until Nessie is born and fully matured."

"Okay... mind rapist..."

"Hair rapist..."

"Touché."

"We will be in Forks in less than half an hour. Alice is in one of the cars behind us, and she's taken care of all the clothes, food, make-up and hair dye."

"Oh yeah, can we play dare or snog or something later?"

"So not truth or dare, then?"

"Truth's boring... snog is a better option. Oh, can you have Bella invite Jake for it?"

"No. I won't make her."

"Aww... Edward Cullen you're no fun at all..."

Just then Jess's phone, which I had in my pocket, began to ring.

"Hello, Jessica's phone, this is Kaisha speaking, can I take a message?"

"Don't worry, I've already taken care of Dare or Snog."

"Oh... Alice? Thanks... but that's... creepy..."

"Aw, thanks, now I won't be doing you any more favours..."

"No, I..."

"Kidding. Well, tell Edward that if he goes just a little faster, we'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Okay, will do."

It seemed that I didn't have to, as Edward speeded up, a little too much, and I ended up rushing back for a lie down on my bed, but we were there before I knew it, so I guess that was a plus.

We came to a sudden stop, and I got Lolly, who was, by the way, still wearing pyjamas, and Anita, and made my way into the Cullen house, finally, with Edward and Alice, I could not contain my excitement. Jess and Bella were still asleep, so like I did when I slept at her house once, I decided to sit next to her until she awoke.

I couldn't believe we were actually there! And why was Bella human? But even being in her presence was... amazing. And, of course,

At almost 5 past seven, I got far too bored.

"JEFF!" I shouted in her ear. Bella woke up. Jess just stayed asleep.

"Hi, Bella, I'm um... Anita what's my name?" I asked Lolly. My brain fried, literally.

"Um Kaisha, I'm over here, you're talking to... not me..." Anita said.

"Oh, right, anyway... hi..."

"Hi... wow... humans... who know about... wow..."

"Are you saying that Twilight wasn't published here or something?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, when Alice wrote it, she made sure that America would never hear of it. She even came up with an alias to write it under. She's never let me look, though. Something about not wanting to alter that version of the future very much..."

"So... what was the last... major thing that happened?" I asked, trying to figure what book we would be safe up to.

"Ballet Studio... I start back at school again in a few weeks." So she hadn't even gotten up to new moon...

"Can you introduce me to Jake?" I asked. He was so hot. I mean, they all looked freakishly like the actors who played them in the movie, so why wouldn't Jacob be hot?

"Um... maybe in a couple of days... are you trying to wake Jess up?"

"Yeah... but I woke you up instead... oh well, you'll do..." I said.

Bella stood up. I was the same height as her, maybe like a centimetre taller. Ok, she was, if I remember correctly, 5 foot 4, which meant I was also about 5'4 maybe 5'5. Sweet! But this meant that either I was incredibly tall for my age, even though I was of about average height in my form, or Bella was a midget. I settled for Bella being a midget.

"I'll do for what?" She asked.

"Just a walk around. Actually scratch that. Bella, you have your truck, right? Take me for a drive somewhere."

"Um... okay... seeing as I forgot to change last night... well it'll do for the drive... I suppose..." She said, grabbing her keys and leading me out to the truck.

We got in the truck, and she began to drive.

"So... you guys are all... how old?"

"14. Jess didn't tell you?"

"No. I barely spoke to her, really, Rose went to check her out... then she went and hung out with Emmett for the rest of the night... Jasper spent the night in his room... Esme hung around with us for a while, she didn't really have anything else to do, but then she realised that we wanted some time to just... exist... so she went and did something else."

"Cool... so have you ever watched twilight? I don't think it'd be a good idea to see new moon just yet..."

"Um... no... Alice won't let me..."

"Oh, well I will, I have twilight. New moon is only in the cinemas so far... so... do you have any clue where we're going?"

"I'm going to get some more things from home, then I'll see about stopping off at Jacob's. I'll introduce you as... I don't know... the Cullen's cousin from England?"

"That works..."

"Okay, great... Well we're at my house now... do you want to come in?" she said, pulling up to her house, well at least I assumed it was her house...

"Yeah, sure, Bella." I said, opening the Bella's truck's door, and going to her door with her.

Bella opened the door, and we both went inside.

"Bella? Is that you?" Asked Charlie, leaving the kitchen.

"Yeah, dad. I'm only coming back to get some more stuff... I was wondering if I could stay over with Alice again... oh, and this is Kaisha, she's um..."

"I'm Carlisle's niece from England, me and 3 of my friends have come over to Forks for a while, to visit uncle Carlisle. We might be going to Forks High if our parents say we can stay for a few terms. Bella was just showing me around. Nice to meet you, Police Chief Swan." I said, attempting to fill him in on my fake story.

"Oh, well, I suppose you can stay there again, Bella. And I didn't know that Carlisle was an uncle..."

"Oh, he's my mum's little brother, and he's only an uncle to me and my cousin back in England. Like Bella, I'm an only child... it's just me and mum... or me and my grandparents... I'm fine with it though... I never met my dad..." I said, after Bella had rushed upstairs to get more things.

"Ah... well... that's a shame... so, how long ago did you meet Bella?"

"About 10 or 15 minutes ago. I only just arrived. We've been in a van travelling for about a week."

"That's um... not very long to know someone... spontaneous drive?"

"Yeah. My idea, of course."

After that, there was an awkward silence until Bella came back. We said our goodbyes and headed off to La Push.

It was a rather slow drive, mainly because Bella's truck was so old that to keep it in running order, she had to drive slow, and her trucks maximum MPH was rather low too, so that didn't help either.

But, eventually, we made it to La Push, and I was finally going to meet my hottie!

Bella didn't take her time, and we were soon at the door. Bella knocked, and my hottie answered.

"Hi, Bella..." He said.

"OH MY JACOB!" He was (somehow) a billion times hotter than he was in Twilight. Not quite New Moon hot, though – he didn't have many muscles yet, and he still had long hair.

"Um hi... do I know you?" He asked.

"No, you don't... Jake, this is Dr Cullen's niece, Kaisha. Kaisha... I don't believe you need me introducing you."

"Hi... you are, like, wow..." I said. Thanks brain (!)

"I didn't know that Dr Cullen had any nieces..."

"Oh, I'm his only niece. I do have a 13 year old cousin, who is a boy, but that doesn't matter right now..."

"So... you're from England?"

"Yeah, I am. So... tell me all about yourself, Jake. Oh, by the way, my dog has your name too." I said.

"Um... cool... I... um... need to go... wheel out my dad and take him out for a walk." He rushed back inside, and emerged a few minutes later, wheeling his dad out of the house.

"Jake, can you go take a walk with Bella a minute, there's something I need to tell your dad about in private..." I said.

"Um sure, come on..." He said.

"Hi, Mr Black. I'm Kaisha. I'm um... Dr Cullen's niece." I said, whilst Jake could probably still hear me.

"Uh huh?" He said.

"Look, I just wanted to let you know that I know what you were and what Jake will be. I know all about the treaty, I know all about the Cullens and I know all about what happens in the next year or so in Forks. Don't worry, my friends and I won't say anything... and, because of what we both know, it's easy to say that I am, in fact, not Carlisle's English niece."

"How can you know all of that... you're not a vampire, you aren't a werewolf, and you aren't... some sort of hybrid. You won't tell Jake either, will you? I don't want him involved just yet... He's just a kid..."

"With all due respect, sir, so am I. I'm only 14, and I've known since I was 13. In fact, most of the the rest of the world knows."

"Thank you for telling me this..."

"It's just a shame Jake will never imprint on me... I'd die for him if he wanted me to."

"You... you know who Jake will imprint on?"

"I don't think I should say anything else... but she hasn't even been conceived yet, so don't go thinking its Bella. I don't think I should say anything just yet, in fact. I don't want you trying to change anything."

"But how do you know?"

"Simple." I said, pulling Breaking Dawn out of my handbag. "I read." I said, putting it back in.

"So, you're saying that book tells our future?"

"It's a 4 book series, starting with Bella moving here. Ending... I can't tell you that, but I think you'll know."

Jake and Bella came back then.

"Kaisha, we'd better be getting back."

"Right, of course, Bella."

"Bye Bella, Kaisha." Jake said.

"Bye hottie, I mean Taylor, I mean Jake. Sorry. Goodbye Mr Black."

The journey back to the Cullens' was uneventful, and passed quickly.

We were greeted by a very happy, hyper looking Alice.

"Hey, guys. Guess what we're going to do now? MAKEOVERS! Jess already refused, so I taped her down to the chair. She's fine though. Now, Bella, are you going to let me do a makeover on you?" She asked, waving around a roll of duct tape.

"Um... makeover... not my thing, but I'll do it the easy way." She said.

"Great! Now Kaisha, what did you want your hair like, again?" She asked.

"Pink, blue and black... so are you doing it for me?"

"Yes, yes I am. And I take it that you'll be a willing makeover victim?"

"Of course! Can you do me first so I can help?"

"You must be Edward in disguise, you read my mind!" she said, dragging us into the living room, where I found lots of makeup, hair dye and stuff like that. Heaven!

True to Alice's word, I found Jess taped on to one of the chairs.

"This is not my choice. I do not want to have a makeover done on me." She said.

"Um, Jess, I don't think you're going to have much of a choice." I said to her.

Everyone else, as on all the other girls, not including Esme, was either sat on a chair, the sofa or the floor, acting as if Jess wasn't there, and they were all doing something.

Alice motioned for me to come into the nearest bathroom, where I sat down, and we talked whilst she did my hair. Alice being a psychic, she knew the exact time to the second my die/multitude of highlights needed to be on for, and my hair came out the perfect shade, and looking absolutely fabulous, she dried my hair, then gave it a bit of a trim, took me back into the living room, and did the most amazing makeup job ever.

We then moved on to Anita. She didn't want her hair dying then, so she just had a trim by Alice, then I helped Alice do the makeup.

Rose decided that she didn't want anything done in the end, so she just went for a spontaneous check on the cars. She was an amazing mechanic.

We then moved on to Bella. Alice washed her hair, added a few natural looking highlights, then trimmed it. She did Bella's makeup, but I chose what she used.

Lolly decided to go a bit drastic, and Alice gave her highlights in a few lighter, and a few darker colours, She had her hair cut by about 1 or 2 hairdressers inches, and then we, together, did her makeup.

Jess was the last one left. We did this on purpose to punish her for not wanting a makeover. This time, it was my decision about what to do to her. I decided to cut her long, brown hair to just above her shoulders, and dye it lime green. (At the time, she didn't knoow that hers was a wash in, wash out one)

We then did her makeup, and we used literally no blusher on her, and used no eye shadow. Other than that, we used pretty normal amounts of makeup on her.

When we were finally done, we released Jess from her chair, and I don't think she liked what we did to her, but she looked more interesting.

In that moment, I made my final decision about whether or not we were staying in America, no going back on that decision.

"Anita, Jess, Lauren, I don't think we will go home... I don't know how we are going to stay, though..."

Alice looked at me, pleased, and it made me feel all the more confident about my decision.

* * *

Okay, this is a bit late, but its a bumper update. I can't guaruntee any more updates until the new year, on any story, but this onr is by far my favourite at the moment, so there will probably be the most updates on this one.

Until next time,

Kaisha :)


	11. Picnic

All known stuff belongs to their actual owners

* * *

Chapter 11

It was the morning after the makeovers. We were still sleeping in the van, but Mandy had abandoned us and gone home. Well, it wasn't like we needed her anymore, and apparently she didn't need her van either.

Jess leaned over and poked my shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"I want my phone back."

"Oh... damn! I left it in a bin..."

"Seriously?"

"Just kidding... it's under your pillows."

Jess fetched her phone.

"Funny... wasn't there three seconds ago. And why did you have to dye my hair snot green?"

"Um... wash your hair... it'll come straight out."

"First I have to kill a pixie."

Jess then ran up to The Cullens' house (about 3 feet away) and rang the doorbell. Alice, naturally, answered, and Jess tried to punch her.

Alice being a future telling vampire, caught the punch. I couldn't help but laugh. Jess, however, didn't find it quite so funny.

"You think this is funny?" She said, turning to me.

"Um... yes, actually."

"I have snot coloured hair, and your hair is... somewhat nicer... I never bloody asked for snot coloured hair."

"We were trying to piss you off. Alice is going to do it black for you after you've washed it."

And just like that, Alice and Jess ran upstairs.

I knew what they were doing, Jess was off to wash her hair, and Alice was going to dye Jess' hair afterwards.

What Jess didn't know was that this was another prank Alice and I had come up with. Yes, the dye would wash out, and Alice would dye her hair for her, but it wasn't going to be black, or her natural brown either.

Just over an hour later, Jess came down to the Cullens' living room, where I was, infuriated.

"Kaisha-Louise why did you make Alice dye my hair BRIGHT RED?"

"Because, Jessica Louise, I wanted to. Oh, and this one is PERMENANT."

Yes, I know, maybe I was being a little mean, but it was fun. She was my best friend, and who doesn't mess with their best friends? I knew Jess was probably gonna try getting me back, but I'd do something worse.

I walked into the kitchen, where Lolly was eating... a bagel... surprise, surprise (!)

"Hey, Lol."

"Hi... so... how did Jess take the next prank?"

"Um... quite well, actually. Better than I expected anyway."

"Does she look good?"

"Better than she did before. I'm bored... do you think we should go out somewhere, just the four, or three, of us? Maybe later on this afternoon?"

"Yeah, sounds great. Should I go get ready now?"

"Yeah, and if you see Anita, tell her to do the same. No shops here, though, so basically just a walk. Hang on... let's have a picnic. I'll go talk to Esme."

"Don't you need to get ready?"

"No, I can do it in all of 2 seconds, Lauren. Appearance isn't _that_ important to me." I said, leaving the room in search of Esme.

I found her upstairs, in Emmett and Rosalie's room.

"Oh, hello, Kaisha, what can I do for you?"

"Well, we were thinking of going for a walk and a picnic soon, so would you tell us about good places to go, and would you do us the great honour of packing us some food?"

"Of course I would, now, instead of me mapping out a route for you, would you like me to send one of my daughters to accompany you?"

"Yeah, that would be great, Esme. Can you do us our picnic soon, because we're all beginning to get ready now."

"I'll be sending Rosalie, if that's alright with you. You haven't really met her yet, so I need to get her to warm up to you girls a little before we discuss options. Now, I've forgotten, what's your cover story again?"

"Yeah, that's fine, Esme, I'd really like to meet Rosalie. Well, the cover story I came up with yesterday morning was that I was Carlisle's niece, and I had bought up some friends to stay for a while. Hang on, won't I have to take the surname 'Cullen'? I don't mind if I do."

"Okay, Kaisha, it would be a good idea for you to borrow our surname during you stay. And, I think it's a good plan, but you know that you'll have to stick to that exact story, don't you? We don't want anyone catching on, now, do we?"

"Of course, thank you."

I then made my way down to the van, where I found Lauren and Anita doing their make-up, and Jess loking out the window.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No, Kaisha, I look ridiculous."

"Fair enough, but you really don't, Jess."

I then got ready myself, and put all my twilight books in my bag, along with some other essentials, and we rang the Cullens' doorbell again, to be greeted by a very... moody Rosalie, carrying a picnic hamper.

"So, it's just you three? Can we get this over with?"

"Yeah, just us. Where should we go?"

"Follow me, then."

Rosalie walked a few paces ahead of us, trying to separate herself from the rest of us, but I made sure she stayed involved.

"So, Rosalie, how are you?"

"Look, I really don't want to be here, so can we get this over with?"

"Why don't you want to be here?"

"Because I'm being punished, otherwise she'd have sent Pixie."

"What are you being punished for?"

"Um... Look, what I do in my room with my husband is my business, and Esme really has to stop pretending like I can't, and she also needs to stop snooping in there."

"So, nothing specific, then?"

"No, at least nothing that I'll happily share with you."

"Rose, can you please try and open up to us? I know that by being here, we're breaking the rules and everything, but we have a great respect for you, for all of you, and we know that you're not this... frosty... you're nicer than you let others believe... now, where are we going?"

"Anywhere."

"So... you don't know either?"

"Well, tell me how long you want to be walking for, and then I'll figure it out as we go."

"Um... a mile?"

"Ok, Kaisha."

I did wonder why I was the only one talking to Rose, but I didn't worry. We sat down by a scenic patch of flowers... at the side of the road... but that didn't bother us, it was Forks, about as busy as the village my grandparents live in. We didn't talk that much, but the three of us agreed that Esme made us a great meal.

The journey back was silent.

When we arrived back at the Cullen's door, we were greeted by a very hyper Alice.

"Okay, you four are starting at our school tomorrow. Don't worry, we've taken care of your parents, they think you're at a boarding school. Pretty farfetched, but I saw that they'd believe. Oh, you're all registered with basically your real information except, obviously, Kaisha, who will, obviously, be Kaisha-Louise Cullen, and we made Anita a bit older so she can be in the same year as you guys."

"Hang on... it's nearly Christmas, you should have left by now..." Lauren said.

"Nope, not here it isn't anyway. For some reason, it's September here."

"That's... weird..."

"I know, right?"

Alice then said that she would take us out for new school wardrobes so that we would fit in more, and we were all ushered into one of their cars. I didn't pay attention to which one it was, but we speeded down to Port Angeles, and straight to the clothes stores, where Alice told us that we could have as many clothes as we like. Obviously, I took advantage of this and ended up with a huge pile of clothes, which Alice, typically, thought was a little too small, it was, however, bigger than Anita, Lolly, or Jess's pile.

When we got back in the car, I asked to go to the local game shop, because I adore games, and Alice treated me to everything that I wanted there, which was a lot. She also made sure that I got a lot of iTunes gift cards, as she knew that I love music. She then gave me her email, and told me that the Cullens had Wi-Fi, and gave me the access code.

We then headed back to the house and put our stuff away.

The rest of that day went far too quickly, and we soon found ourselves being sent to bed by Alice, who insisted that we go to sleep super early so she could do our makeup before school.

* * *

Hope you enjooyed it :) I'm already working on the next chapter, and I promise to have it up very soon :) I know this is all highly unrealistic, and impossible, but remember, it's fiction, don't take it too seriously. )

Till next time,

Kaisha :)


	12. First Day of School

All known stuff belongs to their actual owner(s) and I cannot claim ownership of them.

* * *

Chapter 12

Alice got us up at 6:45am, and we quickly got dressed.

"Makeup time!" She said, ushering us into the living room the second we were dressed.

This time, she and Rosalie did our makeup, at human speeds, so it took a while, but we actually looked great. Alice and Rosalie only did it at human speed because they wanted our experiences to be as human as possible. After that, we had a drink, and then we headed off to school with Alice in a car after picking up our bags and saying bye to Esme.

We were the first people there, so Alice accompanied us to the office.

"Hello, Mrs. Cope." Alice said to the woman at the desk.

"Now, then, what can I do for you?"

"Good morning, Mrs. Cope, I'm Carlisle Cullen's niece, and I'm starting here with my friends today."

"Oh, of course, here's your schedules, and everything you might need." She said, handing me 4 plastic wallets, each labelled with one of our names, I looked at mine and gave Anita, Jess and Lauren theirs.

That day, I had English first, with Miss Turner, followed by Maths with Mrs Prince, then Science with Mr Martin, Music with Miss Gordon, and French with Mrs. Sharp. It seemed like a nice, regular day. What I was ecstatic to discover was that we had lockers. We never had lockers back in England, just pegs and trays, so it was a new experience for us.

"Jess, what do you have?"

"Um... I have History, Geography, P.E., Music and French, in that order."

"We have 2 lessons together today, then. What about you, Lauren?"

"History, Science, P.E., Art and Art again..."

"Nothing with me today, then. Anita?"

"Maths, English, P.E, Geography, History."

"Nothing with you either. Alice, where do we go till classes?"

"Oh, just go sit in the cafeteria." She said, before twirling away.

We found the cafeteria pretty easily, mainly because there was a map at the back of our wallets, and we talked until the bell for lessons went, then scattered to our lessons.

I found English pretty easily, and I found a seat in the middle. I was one of the first ones there, and seeing as it was the first day of term anyway, there was no reason that I couldn't choose my own seat.

When the rest of the class had arrived, I found myself sat next to another girl. Unfortunately, I didn't get a chance for an introduction then because Miss Turner had us all do introductions to the whole class. I volunteered second, with the first being a boy sat in front of me. I wanted to make a good impression, and I wanted to become more confident. I wasn't, however, comfortable with being the ice breaker.

"Hi, I'm Fred, some of you will know me from before, but for those of you who don't, hi, and welcome to Forks High. My older brother goes here too, he'll be a senior now." He said, before sitting down in his seat again.

I then went up to the front, and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Kaisha-Louise, but I don't normally use the –Louise, so basically I'm just Kaisha... I just came up here to stay with my uncle, aunt and cousins, and I bought 3 friends with me. Yes, I am from England, and if you're wondering about my hair, blame my amazing cousin. I don't have any siblings..." I said, before sitting back next to the girl. She just happened to volunteer to go next.

"Hi, guys, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Ashley, and like Freddie, I also have an older sibling who is a senior, my sister and I grew up here, and um... yeah..." She then sat down again.

The rest of the introductions were slow, and by the end of them, there were less than ten minutes left, so Miss Turner just said that there was no point in even distributing the books, so she just said we could talk for the remainder of the lesson. I took this opportunity to properly meet Ashley.

"Hi, I'm Kaisha, which you kind of know..."

"Yeah, hi."

"Who's your sister? I know a few seniors, who know more seniors, in fact I'm staying with seniors and my aunt, uncle and friends... oops... started babbling..."

"My sister is Jessica Stanley... we may have the same hair, but I don't think I'm that much like her..." Now that she mentioned it, she did have very similar hair to her sister, and a few similar features, but nothing striking.

"My cousin's friend knows her... I think they're friends or something..."

"Oh... cool. So, do you want to sit with me at lunch?"

"Yeah, sure, that would be great. So, what do you have next?"

"I have Maths next, then Music, Science and French."

"Wow... weird, we have exactly the same lessons today!"

"Yeah... some people have to, I guess. I'd sit next to you in maths, but I promised my other friend... if you want, I know exactly who to get you to sit with."

"Yeah, that would be great, Ashley."

"Come on, I'll just get you two properly introduced." She grabbed my hand, and took me over to a group of boys. Great, the first real experience with boys my own age since primary school...

"Hey, Ash, what can I do for you today?" Fred asked.

"Freddie, this is my new friend, Kaisha, and she needs a partner for Maths, and I promised her that I'd get her someone to sit with in Maths, which I know you have next, now I would have partnered with her, but I promised Allison, so can you partner her?"

"Yeah, Ash, that'd be great."

"Ok, I think I'll leave you to it, then, see you in a bit, Kaisha, Freddie." Ashley said, before going off and talking to another friend of hers.

"So... you're from England, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, like I said, staying with friends and relatives..."

"Who is your cousin, anyway?"

"Um... I'd rather not say right now..."

"That's cool. So, what are you into?"

"Oh, you mean my hobbies? Well, I like reading, drama, music, story writing, stuff like that, and I also like animals... but I don't think animals is exactly a hobby..."

"Yeah. I'm into... a lot... so will you be signing up for any extracurricular activities?"

"Um... I dunno, it depends on what there is."

"Well, for a start, I know there's a theatre club and a creative writing club, and a newspaper club."

"Sounds great, Fred, I'll probably sign up for those..."

"Call me Freddie, all my friends do."

"Thanks, Freddie."

"Yeah."

The bell went right then, and I didn't get a chance to say anything else, mainly because there was such a rush, so I just went straight to Maths. Amazingly, Fred was in class before me. He had saved me a seat next to him. Sat on the next table across was a girl with rather nice, curly, dirty blonde hair in two low bunches, she was also wearing glasses. I also noticed that Ashley wasn't in the room yet, but I didn't worry, I just assumed that she went to the loo.

A few minutes later, the teacher distributed our class books and the textbooks, and introduced herself. Ashley arrived just after the teacher finished the introductions, and seemed a little worried.

"Sorry I'm late, Mrs. Prince, but I was just worried about... oh there you are, Kaisha! You see, she's just come over from England to stay with her uncle, and his wife and kids, and I waited for her to come out of English, but I guess she already arrived. Sorry, again. I was just trying to be a good friend." She then went and sat down next to the girl with dirty blonde hair, who I realised must have been Allison.

"Don't worry, we've all made mistakes like that, there's no harm done, we hadn't even started work, anyway."

At that moment, I began to like Mrs. Prince. She was young, pretty, and seemed to be fresh out of school. She had long brown hair in a loose ponytail, and she, like Allison, was wearing glasses, but was clutching a maths textbook, and was sat on her desk.

After Ashley was sat down, she talked to us a bit about what we were going to do in maths that year, before getting us to work on some problems, and coming to see us all, to see how we were doing. When she came to my table, she stopped a little longer.

"So, you're Kaisha, right?"

"Yes, Mrs. Prince."

"So, how are you finding America?"

"It's great, Miss."

"Is this work okay for you?"

"It's okay, I think I did this before, and I think that I did some harder stuff back home, but it's fine..."

"Oh, well if ever you want anything else, please let me know, I'd only be too happy to help you out."

"Thanks miss."

She then carried on going around the class and helping people who needed it. I helped Freddie when he needed it, and when we both finished, we managed to have a chat.

"So... you said you did harder stuff back home? How come?"

"I was doing my GCSEs. They're these qualifications you get when you're 16, but you start them when you're 14. After you do them, you go to college and you do your A Levels, which you get when you're 18, and if you decide to get more qualifications, you go to university and get a degree, and if you wanted to be, for example, a teacher, you'd go for about 4 years."

"Wow... how do you know all that?"

"I... don't actually know..."

After that, we talked a bit more, and we decided that we would get to know each other a little better. When we were talking, I didn't think it was quite the right time to say that my 'uncle' was Carlisle Cullen, because not everyone seemed to be the Cullens' biggest fans. However, I did tell him that in England I had left behind my precious little dog, Jake, who I really missed, more than other... certain family members, at least, my mum, Kelly, 2 uncles, Neil and Dean, my cousin, Luke, and a set of grandparents, Vena and Roy. He only had one brother, which was one sibling more than I had. He also told me that he was really good at sport, and, in turn, I told him that I really wasn't. Another thing he told me was that he had gone to schools with Allison and Ashley before, since they first started going to school, in fact, which I thought was really sweet, they'd known each other almost their entire lives, and they still managed to be close friends without growing sick of each other. He did also say that he had met Ashley before as their older siblings were friends, so they had a few play dates before they went to school, and Allison was her cousin's wife's cousin's daughter, so really, they all had connections before they started school. As it turned out, both he and Allison were also going to be in my science class as well, and because he and Ashley wanted to sit together, we arranged for me to sit next to Allison. She was rather shy, and only gave me a little smile, blushed, then shyly put her head down a little when I said I would sit beside her in science, but other than that she was very quiet and once she finished her work, she just read her book. Mrs. Prince decided that seeing as it was only the first day of term, we would be allowed to do whatever we wanted, within reason, once we had finished the work. This was because she wanted to ease us into the new school year, and she hadn't finished preparing the work for the next lesson, and the extension work wasn't quite finished either. I didn't mind, and I don't think anyone else did either. I was about to reread twilight, but I realised that none of these kids would have heard of it, and I didn't want questions being asked. I finally acknowledged my brain's existence at that point. I know, that makes me sound a little conceited, but, seriously, I do really stupid things at... certain points in my life, and sometimes it makes me think that I literally have no brain. Like this one time, I asked Jess what my name was, another time, I thought the date was March 32nd, and I put it on all my work that day... I guess I April Fooled myself that day, ant there have been... many times in my life which I don't think my brain was being used to its full capacity, and I suppose I took it for granted. Anyway, what I was saying was... the point is... I never realised that my brain really existed before then, and even though I was in all the top sets back home, to me, at least, it didn't mean I had a brain. In my opinion, having a brain doesn't mean being good at Maths, or Science, or French, or English, it means being able to use your brain to avoid being in such weird, stupid, and embarrassing situations... which I got into a lot. After my brain went through all this stuff, about a million times, I finally took a look at the clock. There were only a few minutes left of the lesson, and most people had already packed away their pencil cases, books and textbooks, so I packed my things away too, ready to go to my next lesson, Science.

"So... you kinda spaced out for a while there, didn't you?"

"Yeah, Freddie... I've kinda been doing that... my whole life..."

"No worries, loads of people do..."

"Thanks... so when was the last time you spaced out?" I smiled.

"Um... I don't think I'm the spacing out type. What I said was, loads of people space out, I never said I space out."

"Right..."

Then the bell went, and we all rushed out of Maths and to our next lessons. I arrived at science before Allison, so I picked out a table towards the front, and in the middle, because I didn't want to pick out a table that she didn't want, and that table seemed about right, and I was one of the first there, so if Allison arrived before most of the rest of the class, we could still change tables. Allison arrived less than a minute after I did, and she was, by the way, almost the same height as me, and she was happy with my choice of table, which made me glad. I let her choose which seat to sit on, but in the end, she let me choose. I chose to sit on the right because I was right handed, but as it turned out, she was right handed too, so it didn't really matter what side either of us sat on, but I still sat on the right.

Mr Martin was the first teacher we had that day to do a register, and for the first time in my life, I wasn't last in the register, I was right near the front. I was just glad that Mr Martin only did a first name register, because I still wasn't sure whether or not I wanted that whole school knowing... of course, I knew that it was inevitable that they find out sooner or later... I just opted for the latter option. Like all teachers, Mr Martin needed help pronouncing my name, and like I told my R.E. teacher back in England, I told him to pretend the 'i' was a 'y' because it's always bugged me when my name was incorrectly pronounced.

After Mr Martin had given out all the books, and set the work, which was, by the way, pair work, I discovered that both Allison and I both had a good idea of what to do, and we finished the work quickly, which was good, because I tried to get her to open up to me afterwards.

"So, Allison, how's your day so far?"

"It's fine..." She said, in barely more than a whisper.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's... I'm fine..."

"Are you sure, you look a little pale..."

"I'm fine... I'm really... feeling sick..."

I quickly put my hand up, and told Mr Martin that Allison was ill, so he excused us both to the nurse's office. Unfortunately, I didn't tell her in time, because Allison was sick all over the floor before we managed to get out the room, but I just carried on, the important thing was getting her to the nurse. I supported her as much as I could.

"Are you going to be sick again?"

"I... don't know..."

"Look, we can just take our time, there is no rush, and if you have to be sick again then that's fine, Allison."

"Thanks... but I just want to get to the nurses office..." She then slipped over, spraining her ankle. "I guess... it's just not my day today..."

"Don't worry, we've all had them. just put your arm over my shoulder and put all your weight between me and your other foot."

She did, and we managed to walk all the way around the corner before I found myself bumping into...

"Edward? Why aren't you in... whatever lesson you have now?"

"I, um... think it's healthy to cut class once in a while... who's your friend? Is she alright?"

"Oh, Edward, this is Allison, Allison, this is Edward, anyway, Edward, Allison's been sick and sprained her ankle, so I'm taking her to the nurse's office."

"Do you need any help with that? I mean, you're both 14, I'm 17, I can help."

"Thanks, Edward. Can you um... actually you're too tall... I'll manage."

"Yeah, Edward, we can, but thanks..."

"Ok, then. Do you want to come in my car tonight, or do you want Alice driving you in a car that isn't hers?"

"Oh, I think you can drive me tonight, oh, and Edward's one of my cousins, Allison, that's why he's driving me home tonight, I'm not the kind who gets lifts with strangers."

"Oh, right... are you Edward Cullen?"

"Yes."

"My mum's cousin's wife's cousin, Jess Stanley, used to mention you a lot."

"Really?" I knew he would have already known, that mind rapist. And he gave me a lovely stern look after I thought that (!)

"Yeah, um, Allison, let's just get you to the nurses office."

And just like that, Allison was sick, again, all over the floor.

"Edward, clean that up."

"No, that's the cleaner's job."

"Edward... fine, I'll tell Esme and Carlisle about this."

"But... fine..."

"Thanks, Edward." I smiled.

I stayed there for a few moments, in case Allison needed to be sick again, and she did, next to the spot she had been sick in before, and we started walking again, just as I saw Edward coming around the corner again, ready to clean up her sick.

Quickly, we were in sight of the nurse's office, we had made it. Unfortunately, she was sick all over me just before we got in there. Still, I persevered, covered in sick.

"Excuse me, Nurse..."

"Nurse Edwards. Are you okay, dear?" Nurse Edwards had a weatherworn face, and seemed rather nice; and she had a few gray hairs.

"Um, well I'm feeling rather sick now, but it's my friend, Allison you need to worry about, she's been sick all over the school, and me, and she's sprained her ankle."

"Do the cleaners know?"

"Um, well I found my cousin, Edward, skipping class, so I made him do it..."

"Ah, well, Allison, is it? Do you want me to call your parents?"

"They're out of town on business... my older brother is looking after me at the moment, but he's staying with friends tonight..."

"Oh... well, is there anyone I can call?"

"Esme. Call my Aunt Esme. She won't mind, besides, we have plenty of clothes that she can borrow."

"Kaisha, are you sure?"

"Yes, it'll be... fine..." I said, before being sick all over my shoes... great (!)

"I guess we have two going home today then. And who is it I have to call?"

"Esme Cullen, Nurse Edwards."

"First time I've ever had to send a Cullen home, ill... so, are you a new foster kid, or..."

"Carlisle's my uncle, biologically. " I lied.

"Ok."

After that, Nurse Edwards bought over 2 sick buckets, one for me, and one for Allison.

By the time Esme arrived to pick us up, our buckets were both almost full, and Nurse Edwards had strapped up Allison's ankle. Oh, and Allison was covered in my sick.

It was the middle of lunch, but seeing as everyone was busy eating, no-one was around anyway.

Esme quickly got us in the car.

"So, do you think you'll be sick again, girls?"

We both didn't reply, neither of us really knew.

"Well, if you are, then just feel free to vomit all over the car, I'll have Edward clean it up, he needs more punishment for skipping class, so please, please be sick."

"Thanks... Mrs. Cullen..."

"It's Esme, dear."

"Sorry, Esme."

"It's ok, you weren't to know. Now, will you be okay with having one of my daughters' cast offs?"

"That's fine."

"Well, we have so many, you'll probably be able to have as many as you want. Alice and Rosalie have got through a lot of clothes. Oh, and Kaisha, we've got a surprise for you in the house. I had Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie do it earlier. They decided to come home from college..." She lied. They never actually went to college.

We were quickly back home, too quickly, in fact. However, to Esme's delight, I got rid of the last of the sick in my system in the car. Esme guided us upstairs, and I wondered why this was. She led me to a room that I had never been in before.

"Kaisha, this is your new bedroom. Surprise! We were all going to show you tonight, but... anyway, I had Rose bring all your clothes up, I'll bring a pile in for Allison as well, and I forgot to say, this room is for you, Lauren and your guests. Just opposite is Anita and Jess' room, those three will find out later. So, before I go, Allison, when are your parents getting back?"

"Friday night, but I can go before then, my brother might be in...."

"Nonsense, you can stay here as long as need be, and I think that is until Saturday morning."

"Thanks Esme..."

"Don't worry, dear, I consider it a pleasure, honey. And I'll be taking you to your home tonight to get your things."

She then left, came back, carrying an enormous pile of clothes, just for Allison, I had to learn not to be surprised by the size of clothes piles.

Anyway, the room was painted pale blue, well furnished, and had all my games consoles, books, and... everything in it, and, of course, everything that Lol had too. It had 2 single beds in, one at each side, and a few (more like a lot) camp beds and airbeds pushed to the sides of the room. I bagsied the one nearest the desk, where I changed. It also had some mini fridges, and an absolutely huge flat screen TV.

We both got changed at opposite ends of the room. When we were finished, Allison took a proper look around the room.

"Whose is all this stuff?"

"Mine and my friend Lauren's, I guess... so, why do your family leave you on your own all the time?"

"They never cared about me... I'm even stuck making up a brother..."

"Then who looks after you?"

"Me... I'm a bad cook, so I live off Pot Noodle and things like that most of the time..."

"Really? That's horrible!"

"I'm fine, it's..."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to tell."

"Thanks..."

"So... do you want any food in the next few hours, or a drink?"

"I'll have a glass of water... please..."

"I hate the taste of water, personally... I like juice."

I looked in the fridge, and gave Allison a bottle of water, and I had some juice for myself. To be honest, the Cullens were giving us far too much, but I wasn't going to complain.

A few hours later, Esme bought us down from the bedroom for when the others arrived home from school. This was because she wanted the rooms to be a surprise to everyone else later. She also got Rose, Emmett and Jasper down in the living room too.

The five of them arrived home just after 4pm.

"Are you okay now, Kaisha?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine, but I think you'll find that there's a car which you have to clean out. Esme said if we were sick again in the car, you would be responsible for cleaning it up, as punishment for skipping class."

"Thanks..." He said, before walking out of the room.

"Jazz! Why haven't you gone off to college?" Alice asked. Of course she knew why, but this was purely for Allison.

"I... couldn't go without you... I'm waiting till next year..." he said.

"That's so sweet." She gave him a hug.

"Oh, right... Jasper is Alice's boyfriend, Rosalie, the blonde one, is Emmett, the big one's girlfriend, she's also Jasper's twin. Oh, and a girl at our school, called Bella is Edward's girlfriend. Oh, and the only real siblings are Jasper and Rosalie. They're all foster kids..."

"Oh, right... that's a little weird..."

"Oh, right, guys, this is my friend, Allison, she'll be staying with us till her parents get back from a business trip, Esme insisted..."

"Hang on, weren't you in my History class?" Jess asked.

"Yeah... I sat near you..."

"So what would you have had today?" Anita asked.

"History, Maths, Science, Geography, and French..."

"You would have had Geography with me, then." Anita said.

"And French with me and Jess... oh, wait, I forgot, Allison, these are my friends from England, Jess, Anita, and Lauren."

"Hi..."

"Oh, wait, Lauren, there's something that Allison and I have to show you, and Rosalie, Alice and Esme have something to show you, Jess and Anita. Can we show them now?"

"I suppose so, come on, let's go upstairs, girls."

We all ran upstairs to our room, but before opening the doors, Alice and I counted down.

"3...2...1... taa daa!"

We opened the doors, and Lolly was amazed. I would comment on Anita and Jess' initial reaction, but I couldn't, seeing as we were on opposite sides of the hallway.

"Oh my God! This is amazing, thank you!"

"Don't thank us, thank Esme and... everyone..."

Just then, Anita and Jess ran into our room.

"Oh my gosh, have you seen our... wow, your room is..." Anita said.

"I know, cool, right?"

"Have you seen our room?" Jess asked.

"No, come on, you two, let's take a look." I said, going into Jess and Anita's room. It was as big as mine, and it also had lots of the same things, except it was painted purple, and there weren't any games consoles. I did notice, however that there were 2 new laptops for Anita and Jess, and a bunch of other stuff.

Just then, Lolly ran in, carrying a laptop of her own.

"Look what I found under my bed!"

"Wow! Now all 4 of us have laptops!"

It was an interesting day to say the least, our first day at Forks High, for dinner that night, Allison and I only had some soup, because we were still feeling nauseous. We hardly got any sleep, because we had a movie marathon, and we finally got to sleep at 4am. Allison and I were the only two not to go crazy on snacks, except Alice, obviously. Rosalie chose not to join us.

* * *

I literally just finished this chapter, so Ihope you enjoy it. Hope you enjoyed reading it, and a belated happy new year. :)

Kaisha :)


	13. I'm a Cullen

All known stuff belongs to their actual owner(s) and I cannot claim ownership of them.

My friend, CraziJess09 wrote a bit of this, in her own POV, so that bit isn't mine either.

* * *

Chapter 13

Alice got us up a bit later the next morning, as she knew that we needed all the sleep we could get. She quickly picked out our outfits, gave us two minutes to dress. She then did our make with Rosalie before taking us down to see Esme.

"Morning, girls. How are you today, Allison? I know I forgot to take you home last night, but either Alice or Edward will drive you there on the way back. I'm afraid we don't have much time for breakfast this morning, so I made cereal for you girls. The rest of us have already eaten."

"Esme... you should know... I don't eat breakfast..." Allison said.

"Neither does Kaisha."

"I'm just not hungry this time of morning."

I sat at the table, and chatted with Allison while the others ate. Before leaving, we all took a look at our day's lessons. I had History, PE, Geography, ICT and ICT. Looks like I'm stuck with double ICT with Jess.

Jess POV

I peered over and looked at Kaisha's schedule and saw she had double ICT last. I was pretty miserable about this (I love ICT…well computers and that stuff) until I noticed I had double ICT (and English, Science and Maths) as well. I cheered up very quickly.

"Kaisha! I have double ICT in the afternoon too!"

"And me!"

"Me too!"

"We must have ICT together because I have double ICT as well"

"Sweet!"

"I take it you like ICT then, Jess" Esme asked me.

"I sorta grew up with computers all around. My mum's the only one not good with them, but she has a laptop."

"What else do you have?" Anita asked me.

"Erm…English, Science, Maths…and then double ICT."

"Same!" Anita and Lauren said, in unison.

"Do you think you're well enough to go to school today, Kaisha…and Allison?" Alice asked, looking in Kaisha's direction.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better now"

"Yes, I'm feeling better too, but my ankle still hurts…"

"I'm sure-"

"Yeah, Esme I'll take them" Alice interrupted, obviously foreseeing what Esme was going to say.

Alice took Allison, Kaisha and I in one car, and Edward took Anita and Lauren in another. Very quickly, Alice pulled into school and we saw Bella's truck and then we saw Bella climb out. She saw us and waved. Me and Kaisha waved back and walked over to her.

"Erm…hey…Bella. Sorry about yesterday…I went home…sick…"

"Might be a record. Cullens never go home so I heard."

"Yeah, the Nurse said that."

"Hey Bella, have you spoken to Jacob about Kaisha yet?" I said, winking at Bella.

She laughed and said, "No, I've hardly seen him really…"

I saw Kaisha suddenly become sad out the corner of my eye.

"What's up?"

"Erm…Nothing…oops." She suddenly smiled again.

"Oops?"

"Erm…Yeah. We should be getting in…time's getting on you know…"

And then…Hang on…I thought I just saw…

"Nathan!"

This boy turned around. It was definitely him.

"Nathan, god damn it do you not know how to answer?"

"Who are you? H-How do you know my name?"

"A few years ago, you left my school. In Grantham. Remember the wotsits thingys?"

"Jess, is that you? You have different hair, Jess…"

"Wasn't my idea. I prefer it brown. Blame a pixie. And her." I pointed to Kaisha. "Her fault I'm here. Not like it's a bad thing, though…anyway! Long time, No see"

"Yeah…I gotta go to class…"

"What do you have first?"

"English with Miss Turner and then Science…"

"I just said first… but me too…after science I have Maths…and then double ICT"

"I have English, Science, Art, ICT, ICT"

"Sweet! I'll see you there, then?"

"Why don't we walk together?"

"Lessons aren't for, like, 20 minutes, but you can sit with us, and Kaisha's friends in the Cafeteria till the bell for lessons goes."

"Um, yeah... I'd like that..."

"Come on, then."

Kaisha POV

The six of us walked into the cafeteria, and found the table Ashley and Freddie were sat at. It was a very big table, but strangely, only those two were sat around it. Allison and I sat down between Ashley and Freddie, and the others sat around them.

"So, Kaisha, who are your friends?" Ashley asked.

"Well, these are my friends Jess, Lauren, and Anita, and Jess's friend... Nathan... I think..."

"Well, Jess, Lauren, Anita and Nathan, I'm Ash Stanley, and this is my friend, Freddie Newton."

"Hang on, you're Michael Newton's brother?"

"Yeah... Fred Michael Newton at your service. But how do you know my brother?"

"Again, from my cousin and his girlfriend..."

"Who's your cousin?"

"Do I have to say right now?"

"Yeah, Kaisha, you kind of do, you've got Freddie and I curious, and probably Nathan and Allison if they don't know yet, too."

"Allison knows, Nathan doesn't. Allison's staying with me until her parents come back on Friday night, so Saturday morning."

"And your cousin is..." Freddie said.

"Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. See, they aren't my biological cousins, but Carlisle's my real uncle, and Esme's his wife, and they're his foster kids. I'm actually surprised you didn't find out before now."

"You're a Cullen?" Ashley gasped.... oops...

"Yeah, I think I'll go over and talk to Bella now." I said, getting up, and walking over to Bella's table.

"Hi again, Kaisha."

"Hi, Bella. I just needed to let my friends cool off. I just told a couple of friends about... my uncle... so I thought I'd come see you."

"Why is there a freshman at our table?" Lauren butted in.

"She's a friend, Lauren."

"Friend or not, we're seniors, she's a freshman."

"So, Kaisha, what did you want to talk to me about, anyway?"

"Anything... please..."

"Um..."

"So, who did your hair, Kaisha?" Angela asked. I appreciated her trying to start a conversation.

"My cousin, Alice, did, she also did Bella's. Oh, and see the girl with bright red hair over there? Her too. And my two other friends from England. We dyed Jess's hair lime green first, but then pranked her again by dying it bright red."

"She's Dr Cullen's niece..."

"Another Cullen?" Jess Stanley asked.

"Yeah, I came to live with my uncle for a bit, and I bought 3 friends, Jess, Lauren and Anita, with me. I was blonde before, like Carlisle, but I dyed it brown last December, so I had roots down my forehead by the time cousin Alice did this... I'd have spoken to you yesterday, but my new friend, Allison, and I both vomited and were sent home."

"Yeah, she kinda told me bits of that earlier, but now you lot know. Oh, and Kaisha, these are my friends Jess Stanley, Angela Weber, Eric Yorkie, Lauren Mallory, Ben Cheney, and Mike Newton."

"Mike's brother and Jessica's sister are my friends..."

"Ash and Freddie?"

"Yeah... I'd better get back over there... see you later, Bella."

I walked back over to the table, and sat down, hoping things had calmed down.

"Why were you talking to my sister, and Fred's brother?"

"Bella just introduced them to me..."

"Right... I'm hungry..."

"Same, but I can wait 3 hours till lunch..."

"Seriously? I wouldn't be able to do that..."

"I'm not... good... with eating so early..."

After that, there were a few awkward minutes of silence on our table, in the bussing cafeteria, then the bell went, and we whizzed off to lessons.

The day went rather quickly, with either me or Jess helping Allison around school all day. Esme wrote a note, excusing her from P.E, but we didn't do anything in P.E. anyway, seeing as Coach Clapp was just talking about what we'd do that year in P.E. and making sure we all had got, and named, P.E kits., that sort of boring stuff.

Before long, Jess, Allison and I found ourselves in Edward's car, on the way to Allison's house on the way home from school. Allison gave Edward the directions to her house, and we were there within a minute, especially at Edward's driving speed.

It was a 2 story house, painted white. It had a garage, and a small front lawn. Allison and I were the only two to go in her house, but it didn't match up to my expectations from the front of the house. It was messy, with empty pot noodles, bottles of water and other junk all on the floor. Allison explained to me that all the bins were full, so she had no choice but to leave it all about the place, and her parents refused to give her any money to buy more bins, she barely had enough to get enough to eat. I helped her get her stuff together, then bought it out for her. She had enough to deal with with that sprained ankle of hers.

We got back in the car, and got back home within a few minutes.

"I don't think I've ever known anyone to drive so fast, not even Alice..."

"Thanks, Allison." Edward said.

While everyone else went upstairs, I realised something, I had to talk to Alice.

"Alice, come over here a sec." I said, walking into a random little corner.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"What's going to happen when... you leave in a few days?"

"Oh, right, well, the way I see it, you have 2 options, if you don't want to go back to England. 1, you come with us, or 2, you stay with friends in Forks. If you choose option 2, all communication between us is in secret, and you will have to lie to Bella, Carlisle could fix that up for you, if you want."

"Yeah, Alice, I'd prefer to stay in Forks... but who could I stay with... can you take a look?"

Alice zoned out for a moment, and had a vision.

"Right, you'll be alternating between staying at friends' and Bella's. Charlie will let you if Carlisle asks. But it's just you. Anita, Jess, and Lauren are going to come with us. Do you want me to have Carlisle ask the people who you'll be staying with? Oh, and of course, I'll give you a list of who you'll be staying with and when shortly before we go."

"Yeah, that sounds great, Alice, thanks... so I'll be emailing you, Anita, Jess and Lauren, and Bella will be emailing a non-existent account which she pretends is yours?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

I then ran upstairs, and joined everyone else in my room.

"What are all you guys doing in my room? Shoo, you don't belong in here, unless your name is Kaisha, Allison or Lauren, leave now."

"Oh... but we wanted to have a sleepover." Emmett said.

"You're a boy, Emmett, that's creepy."

"Please! Pretty please, I promise I'll be good."

"Fine... but I'll have to do a makeover on you, with make-up, later on tonight, and you have to do exactly as I say."

"Yes! Thanks, Kaisha." He said, squishing me to death with a hug.

"Can't... breathe... losing... oxygen..."

"Oh, sorry."

"Honestly, Emmett, if I didn't know better I'd think you were a girl."

"Probably all these years with Alice..."

"Okay... well, Jasper, out, and Edward, unless you're doing us a piano concert, out. And Rosalie, you can stay, if you want. Alice can come in, and Jess and Anita are gonna stay in here for a bit. Could you ask Esme to bring the food up here for us when it's ready, Jasper?"

"Um... sure..." Jasper said, leaving.

Edward stayed

"So, are you going to do us a concert, then?"

"Yeah, but first I'm calling Bella. I want her to be here."

"Okay."

Then Edward called Bella, and she came over half an hour later.

"Wow, is this your room, Kaisha?"

"Yeah, mine and Lauren's... and Allison's too for the week..."

"Cool. So, what's this I hear about giving Emmett a girly makeover?"

"Sleepover thing... so are you staying the night?"

"Yeah... I am... funny... I've been sleeping here a lot recently..."

"Well, there's plenty of beds to spare, Bella, so just grab one. Esme's bringing up dinner when it's ready."

"Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and I don't exactly feel very hungry, so I think we'll pass tonight..." Edward said.

"Oh, are you ill?" Allison asked.

"No... it's a special diet we're on, it makes us full for... a while..."

"Oh..."

"Guys, Jasper must be feeling very lonely... can't we let him join us? I'll talk him into a girly makeover..."

"Fine, Alice, but are you going to talk Jasper into a makeover the same way you talked Jess into one?"

"Yeah. I'll just go get Jasper and my makeover kit with Rosalie."

Rosalie and Alice left the room, and returned a few minutes later, with Jasper carrying a few fold up chairs, and Rosalie and Alice carrying a VERY big case.

"Boys, sit on the chairs." Alice said, with a very serious look on her face. The boys complied.

"So... what are we going on these chairs?" Emmett asked.

"Girls, pair up, and stand in front of a boy." Alice said.

I paired up with Allison and stood in front of Jasper, Jess and Bella stood in front of Edward, and Anita and Rosalie stood in front of Emmett.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Lauren asked.

"You're my partner. Give each pair one of these bags." Alice said, handing Lolly 3 small, black bags.

Lolly gave me a bag, Rosalie a bag, and Bella a bag.

"Girls... open your bags... and other person, sit on boy. I'd advise Allison, Rosalie and Bella to sit on the boys, so Rosalie and Bella, give your bags to Anita and Jess." Allison, Bella and Rosalie all sat on the boys, and Anita, Jess and I opened the bags.

They had rolls of duct tape, hair scrunchies, hair clips and jewellery. Understanding what Alice wanted us to do, we got out the duct tape and used it all up taping the boys to the chair. All of us, except Allison, knew that they would quite easily be able to escape, but they would not be able to without risking Allison knowing their secret.

With the boys nicely taped to the chairs, Alice handed out makeup cases to each pair.

"Okay... well, girls, do their hair, then their make-up. Make them look very pretty. This is a competition, and Lauren and I are the judges."

"Cool!"

Allison and I got to work on Jasper, while everyone else got to work on their respective boys. We clipped Jasper's hair back, and then put it in a scrunchie. He didn't look very pleased. After that, we put a very red lipstick on him, and then got to work on his eyes, eyeliner first, then the mascara. Once we had finished prettyifying his eyes, we applied blusher and sat down on our beds. We were first finished, followed by Bella's team, and Rosalie's team finished last.

After we'd handed back all the make-up and bags, Alice and Lauren did the judging. Alice, obviously, voted for Jasper to win, him being her prettyified husband. Lol, however, voted for Emmett to win. Unable to decide, they wanted a third opinion, so they called Esme up.

"Mary Alice Cullen, what have you done?" Esme asked. I laughed at how Esme used Alice's actual first name.

"Esme!"

"Sorry, Alice, but what have you done to the boys?"

"Makeovers. I need you to choose the winner."

"Oh, that's ok, then."

Esme walked up and down a bit, before deciding to declare the winner.

"And... the winner is... JASPER HALE!" Esme declared. Alice jumped up and down in excitement, before releasing Edward and Emmett from their chairs.

"Ali? What about me?"

"I'll let you out tomorrow morning, before school, and I'll parade you around as the new Cullen sister at school."

"But I don't go there anymore..."

"Okay fine, I'll get the cars ready now, we'll take you all into town now. Rosalie, Bella, come with me. We'll take the Mercedes, the Volvo and the Jeep. Esme, delay dinner, and girls, watch the boys..."

All of us girls stood and blocked the door, while Emmett got Jasper out of his chair.

"So... can we take our makeup off?"

"No, Edward, and, if you dare even attempt to remove it, we will put twice as much on and make you wear it all day tomorrow, too, and introduce you as our sister, Claudia. Oh, and yes, you would be wearing a dress." Alice said, before disappearing downstairs.

A few minutes later, Alice phoned me, telling me to bring the boys downstairs. All of us, held tightly onto a boy, and took them to the cars. Bella, Edward, Jess and Lauren got in Edward's Volvo, with Bella driving, Rosalie, Emmett, and Anita got in Emmett's Jeep, with Rosalie driving, and Alice, Jasper, Allison and I got in Rosalie's Mercedes, with Alice driving.

We stopped driving in the middle of Forks, and we got out the boys. The first place we paraded them about at was the cafe, or as they called it, diner, where all of Bella's friends were, as well as her dad.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Her dad asked.

"Oh. Alice's idea, do girly makeovers on the boys. And I'm sure you remember Kaisha, she was at our house the other day." She said. I came up to beside Bella when she mentioned me.

"Hi, Chief Swan."

"What happened to your hair, Kaisha?"

"Alice. Forced makeovers. It happened the night I first saw you, actually. But Jess, here," I said, grabbing Jess, "had a forced makeover. Alice taped her to the chair, dyed her hair green, then, as another prank a few days later, dyed her hair red leading her to believe it was going to be black."

"Alice is a meanie when it comes to makeovers..." Jess said.

"Kaisha's nice, though, dad. She would probably be good friends with Angela too, if they met properly..."

"I like Bella, anyway. I want to be friends with her for a long, long time. Oh, right, I just introduced you to Jess, right, and this is Anita." I said, pulling Anita out, and showing her to Chief Swan. "Also, this is Lauren." I pulled Lauren out too. "Oh, and I have a friend from Forks High staying with us this week too. This is Allison." I gestured for Allison to come from the side of Jasper, seeing as she had a sprained ankle, I didn't want her making it worse.

"Well, we'd better be taking the boys around a bit." Alice said, before leading the pack of us out to further humiliate the boys.

All in all, it was a fun evening, after we got back from embarrassing the boys, we had a lovely dinner of Vegetarian Spaghetti Bolognaise, with no carnivore option, watched a few films, namely 27 Dresses, Harry Potter, House Bunny and Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist, in my room, then we all talked in bed until all of us, the humans, at least, were asleep... then the vampires stared at us until morning...

* * *

Happy reading :) I've only been able to get this out so quickly because of me being snowed in... oh, and ill :(

Kaisha :)


	14. Camping

All known stuff belongs to their actual owner(s) and I cannot claim ownership of them.

* * *

Chapter 14

"Morning, guys." I said when I woke up. I noticed that the five Cullens in my room were all pretending to sleep, and I was first up out of everyone. I then took a look at the clock, 10:12 am and panicked, we were late for school., so I went back to bed.

A few minutes later, I felt myself being poked in the arm.

"What do you want, Edward?" I asked him. Unless you haven't already guessed, he was the one poking me.

"I'm just telling you that it's going to be sunny today. That's why we aren't at school. Alice will wake everyone up in 5 minutes and tell them."

"Tell the pixie to do it now, Edward."

"Fine..."

Then he went back to Alice and the others, laid down on his bed, and whispered to Alice to wake everyone up. I decided to pretend I was asleep too, so I also laid down on my bed.

"Hey, everyone, wake up!" Alice shouted.

Sure enough, everyone woke up.

"We aren't going to school today, don't worry, Esme phoned in for all of us, and she also checked with your Dad, Bella, basically, we're going into the woods today, because it's sunny, and Carlisle and Esme always take us into the great outdoors on a sunny day." Alice said

I knew it was a lie, the only reason that we would actually have to go camping and stuff was Allison. Otherwise, we would have stayed here, _pretending _we had done those things, or the vampires might have gone hunting. Maybe they would hunt, leaving Bella Jess, Anita, Allison and I doing other stuff. Who knew?

"We'll go hiking in two teams. Team A will be Esme, Edward, Emmett, Rose, me, Jasper and Carlisle, and Team B will be Bella, Kaisha, Anita, Jess, Lauren and Allison if she wants to come." Alice continued.

"So, basically... Team B has no adults?" Jess asked.

"Pretty much..." Alice said.

"Who are the leaders of the Hike?" Allison asked.

"Bella and Carlisle. I have a feeling that I know where Bella is going..." Alice said. Bella smiled. _The meadow..._

"What do I do if I don't think I can go?" Allison asked.

"You can stay on your own, or ask a friend to stay with you. I think Kaisha wants to go with Bella, though, so pick someone else." Alice said. She was right.

"Any volunteers?" Allison asked. Jess put her hand up and volunteered.

"Well then, everyone else get ready."

We all threw on some clothes and stuff, and packed bags full of stuff. Alice packed bags of books and DVDs, and told me that Bella, Anita, Lauren and I would actually be staying in a large tent until they returned. The tent, apparently, had some form of heating, which, I wanted to be Jacob, but I knew it wasn't because Jacob wasn't a werewolf yet... shame...

We pretended to start the hike, following the Cullen's until we could see the tent. Then we waved goodbye, and let them go hunting.

The tent was one of those big 6 person tents with compartments for sleeping in. There were a few food hampers and coolers, and there was a heater... in each of the sleeping compartments and the middle one. There were sleeping bags, and labelled bags of our stuff which lice had bought out earlier, including DVDs, my laptop, with batteries, and lots of clothes and make-up. They said they were going to come back the following day, and they left similar things for Allison and Jess. Unfortunately, we were going to have to go to the toilet in bushes.

"I really want to read to you guys again, but if I finish Twilight... I can't go on to New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn because of Bella. I could read Harry Potter, though..."

"So... New Dawn Breaking Moon and Eclipse haven't happened yet?"

"New Moon is about to start happening."

"Oh... is it bad... my future? Actually... I don't want to know..."

"Well... you get depressed, then you're happy again... but I've said far too much already... so do you want to watch a film?"

"Twilight!" Lol shouted.

"Well... I guess we could watch that..."

I put Twilight in my laptop, and pressed play.

Twilight was 2 hours of pure bliss. After the film was over, I took a look at my stuff, and I was delighted to find my favourite posters there, 1 doctor who poster, 2 Jonas Brothers posters, and 3 Twilight posters. I immediately laid the posters around the tent, and noticed that at the bottom, my favourite shirt was there, with a picture of Jacob Black on! I immediately changed into it.

"Wow, Kaisha, cool shirt." Bella said.

"Thanks, it's a new moon shirt, with... Taylor Lautner, the guy who plays Jacob, on it."

"That is a pretty good resemblance."

"Ooh! Idea! Let's watch Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire and then Sharkboy and Lavagirl, then Catch That Kid. The first one has Robert Pattinson, or, well, Edward, The second has Taylor Lautner in it, and the third has Kristen Stewart, or... err... you, in it..."

"Okay..."

I got those three films out, and we watched them. Then, in the middle of harry Potter, we all started to get hungry, so I got a few snacks out for us to eat.

Once they were done, we decided to have a nice little chat.

"Hang on, in that movie with the girl who's... me... in it, how come she hasn't got very brown hair? And her eyes aren't brown either?"

"Well... hair dye and wigs can sort out the hair issue, and she wears contacts in the films Twilight and New Moon, and probably Eclipse, and, if they make it, Breaking Dawn."

"Right... does anyone have anything to say?"

"Um... Jess is probably dying her hair right now..." Lauren said.

"Meh, Alice and I will sort her out and dye it again tomorrow, then."

"So, she seriously isn't allowed to dye her hair any other colour?"

"No, but we are. It's just a joke type thing..."

"Ok... does anyone have anything else to say?" Bella asked, again.

"No." Anita said.

"So... what are we going to do now?"

"Pyjama party?" Lauren suggested.

"Okay... let's get in our pyjamas, then."

We all scrambled off and put our pyjamas on. I was wearing light blue pyjamas with a light blue dressing gown, Bella was wearing dark blue pyjamas, Lolly was wearing striped pastel pyjamas, and Anita was wearing purple pyjamas.

"So... what are we supposed to do now?" Anita asked.

"Um... act really goofy while we dance to music?" Lolly suggested.

"Sounds good." I looked through all of our stuff, and found my iPod speakers/stereo and my iPod. I put my iPod in the right place, put some batteries in, and choose an 80's songs first. I liked 80's music for some reason, but thank God that it was good to dance to, I only had about 4 80's songs on my iPod though.

After being goofy with the 80's song, I put it on shuffle, and Bella's lullaby came on.

"Hey! Why do you have my lullaby on there?"

"Um... it's off of the twilight soundtrack..."

"Right..."

"I know... there's also a song you danced to with Edward on here, and the other songs off the soundtrack, I think, are just ones played at random moments in the film, so you wouldn't recognise them."

"We'll just sit down a bit, at least until this masterpiece is over..." Bella said, and we did.

The next song after that was from Buffy the Vampire slayer, and I didn't think it was a very good idea to keep it on, so I turned it all off and we decided to eat dinner, aka crisps, bread, and pot noodle.

"Oh, Bella... would it be okay with your dad if I came to stay with you for a while after your birthday?"

"Um... I'll have to check with Charlie, but I don't see why not... why would you have to come stay with me though?"

"It's complicated... I wish I could say more, but then you'd probably kill the twilight saga."

"What about us, though?" Lauren asked.

"You're leaving with Jess, and Jess is going with... you know..."

"Oh, right... why are you not going then?"

"My choice... and plus Alice said I could..."

After dinner, we all bought our sleeping bags into the middle compartment because none of us wanted to be alone. We watched films for the rest of the day, and had a lovely late night, getting to sleep at 4 am.

The following day, we woke up just after midday. Well... I woke up at about 6am, but no one else was awake so I made myself go back to sleep, just like I had when I stopped over at Jess's one night.

When we were all, finally awake, we decided to read for a bit, the Twilight Saga. Obviously, Bella read Twilight, Lauren read new Moon, Anita read Eclipse and I read Breaking Dawn. Well... it started out that way, but then I swapped books with Lauren so that she wouldn't start blabbing to Bella. She didn't normally start blabbing to anyone about anything, but I didn't want to risk it.

A few hours later, I got us some snacks, but Bella was engrossed in Twilight.

"I don't know how Alice could have wrote this, I mean, it's even in my point of view!"

"Well... maybe she had a vision of the books, and wrote it from that. Who knows? Other than, obviously, Alice."

"Yeah, I guess that's possible..."

"I'm actually rather surprised that you're so engrossed in this, I mean, you've lived it... isn't it boring to read about your life from your own point of view but not written by you. Well... I mean, in Breaking Dawn, there's a bit in Jacob's Point of view, but, obviously, I won't let you read it until it has happened."

"Right... but why Jacob? He's just a sweet little kid."

"Oh... um... no reason..."

"So, basically, there is a reason, but you can't tell me?"

"Yeah... but you'll know soon enough... in fact you already know, but you don't know you know..."

"Thanks, that makes a whole lot of sense..." She smiled; she was being sarcastic.

"Well... let's get back to reading..." I said.

We read for a few more hours, until Alice came and got us. We left all of the stuff in the tent, only taking with us what we had taken with us in our bags that Allison had seen us with.

When we arrived back at the house, we found Jess and Allison in mine and Lauren's room, watching TV.

Jess had dyed her hair black. Alice and I weren't very happy. That was why Alice and I, quite literally, dragged her to the bathroom, and went to dye her hair again. This time, it was going to be a lovely, beetroot colour. Alice mixed the dye, I applied it, and then left, and then Alice washed and dried her hair.

Then we all went to Jess's room for a bit. By a bit, I mean about 2 minutes. This was because we realised we were all hungry, and Esme would make us some dinner.

"Hi, Esme. How was your trip?" Allison asked.

"It was rather good, thank you. Is there anything that you girls need?"

"Yes please, Esme, you see, we're all rather hungry. We haven't had a proper meal in about a day and a half..."

"Oh of course you haven't. Now, what do you want me to make you girls?"

"Um... just some pasta or something. But please make it taste nice."

"Kaisha, I always do. Now, go play with your cousins while I make dinner. Oh, and Alice said she wants to see Allison in the Bathroom. Oh, and Bella, you can stay till Saturday morning if you like."

"Thanks, Esme." Allison then went upstairs. I guessed for a makeover.

"Thanks, yeah, I think I will stay..." Bella then left too, followed by Jess, Anita and Lauren.

"Esme, I'd have to go back to England to play with my cousins, now, wouldn't I?"

"Good point, but remember, Rose and Jasper are meant to be my niece and nephew, so if you're being Carlisle's, then they definitely are."

"Good point, but Rose doesn't even talk to me... at all. And Jasper... well, you know about him..."

"Well, yes..."

"So, you expect me to go play with them, do you?"

"Good point... play with Emmett and Alice... I suspect that they are more of your forte."

"But Alice is in the bathroom with Allison..."

"Then play with Emmett, Kaisha, it's not that hard."

"I know... but being awkward is fun sometimes."

I then went to find Emmett. The first place I went was the garage, because I knew that he and Rosalie loved cars. To my surprise, neither of them were there. The tools were out, but no Rose and no Emmett. The second place I checked was my bedroom, because I also knew that Emmett liked to go on the Xbox. Again, no Emmett. The next place I checked was his room. He was there. With Rosalie. In bed.

"I'm telling Esme!"

"No!"

"Well she told me to come play with you and I'm not playing with..." I shuddered. "ew..."

"Kaisha, no."

"Stop me then, oh wait, you can't, there's a human who doesn't know in the house."

"Good point... but don't tell Esme..."

"Okay, I'll tell Carlisle when he gets in..."

He paused for a moment, before saying, "Tell Esme..."

I ran downstairs.

"Auntie Esme, Auntie Esme! Emmett was having sex with Rosalie!" I repeated this over and over on my way down the house, so I knew everyone heard it. I don't like the word, "Auntie", when I said it, I sounded about 5, but it sounded better than aunt when paired with Esme, even though she wasn't really my aunt at all.

"Kaisha, is this true?" Esme asked.

"Yeah. I went to go hang out with him, like you said, but I caught them in bed together... they were under the covers but definitely naked."

"Ok, I'll just go... see them..."

Esme ran upstairs, and even from there, I could hear her shouting at Emmett and Rosalie.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, and Emmett McCarty Cullen, how dare you have sex in my house when anyone can waltz in? I asked her to come hang out with you, and this is how you 'hang out' I mean, I know you two have sex, but please, not in broad daylight!" Then she rambled on and on a bit more, so I went to watch TV.

A few minutes later, Esme came down the stairs, holding Emmett by the ear.

"I've decided that Emmett and Rosalie are grounded... from each other..."

"How are you going to enforce that?"

"Well, I will always have one of them with me, and I'll keep them separate until... until you finish Forks High."

"Isn't that just a tad excessive?"

"No. We live forever, remember?"

"I agree with Kaisha."

"Well, Emmett of course you do, but that doesn't change a thing."

"I think it should. It was just sex, you know? No need to punish them for, like, 4 years. Just a stern telling off and a 'don't do it again' is more than enough."

"Really? Oh... well... um.... I'll just go... cook..." Esme then released Emmett and went into the kitchen.

"Thanks Kaisha."

"No problem... I just hope I don't start saying like, like, a lot again... damn! I did it again!"

"Um... I'll just go back to Rosalie..."

"Oh no, you won't, mister."

I sat on his foot, and grabbed his leg.

"You do know that you weigh really light to me... super vampy strength..."

"I know... but I always wanted to do this..."

"Fair enough..." He then started walking, amazingly enough, picking me up with every step, oh and up the stairs too. And into his room. Rosalie had gone, though. When we were in his room, I got off his legs.

"Hey, where did Rose go?"

"Um... I don't know... she either went to kill someone, or she went to work on the cars..."

"Let's hope it was the cars, then. So... Emmett... I'm bored..."

"Well... let's think of something to do, then."

"Pull a prank? Hang on, no, Edward and Alice would see it coming..."

"Um... play a game?"

"Yeah, but what?"

"Good point... Hey, what are the other girls doing?"

"Emmett, did you just call yourself a girl?"

"Yeah... and your point is?"

"That you're a boy."

"Oh yeah... around Alice, I kinda forget sometimes..."

"Right... well I saw Allison go off to get an Alice-over and Bella, Jess, Anita and Lauren just kinda... went poof. I can't find them anywhere."

"Well... I can only smell 2 humans in the house, so I guess you're right."

"Should I start worrying?"

"Um... ask Alice first."

"Where's she?"

"Um... assuming she's with Allison, she's probably... in the bathroom."

"Thanks Emmett."

I then went upstairs to the bathroom, and found Allison having her wet hair cut by Alice.

"Hey, Alice, do you know where Bella, Jess, Anita and Lauren are, I can't find them anywhere."

"Um... maybe they went out on another hike?" She then winked, and I realised that they had gone back to the tent.

"Oh, thanks... I'll go have a look around outside then..."

"Oh, by the way, I just dyed Allison's hair dark, dark brown, it's practically black... you can't exactly see it right now because it's so wet, I'm now cutting her hair so it's a bit shorter."

"I'm fine with it... she will do my make-up later too."

"Okay... well, bye."

I quickly ran downstairs and out to the tent where we had been staying. I found Bella and the others packing everything up neatly in boxes.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing things up so Alice and... everyone... can bring them back to the house soon."

"Cool."

"I'm actually about to go do something else. Packing stuff is stupid and boring." Anita said.

"I agree..."

"So, what shall I do?"

"Eat cheese?" Jess suggested.

"No, Jeff." I said.

"Aw..."

"Um... we could... go play on the Xbox?" I suggested.

"No..."

"You could go text some of your friends. Hang on, no... They'll all be in bed, England time..." I'm such a blonde brain sometimes, aren't I?

"Well... um... let's go online! Facebook, MSN and stuff... SOMEONE has to be online..."

"Sounds great. I'd race you home, but I'd lose." I said.

"Oh yeah. You would."

"Slowest runner ever, remember? Hang on, Anita, aren't you normally more insane than this?"

"Yeah, I know, I'm beginning to scare myself."

"Cool."

Anita and I then walked away, towards the house.

"So, when do I leave?"

"A week today. The 16th of September."

"That's not a lot of time at all..."

"Yeah... I suggest you do everything you want to do here now, because you won't be back for... about 6 months."

"Okay. I'm off to town to do some stuff then." Anita said, literally running towards the town.

"Okay, then, bye!"

The rest of the day was rather boring, until Chief Swan bought Anita home very late for unknown reasons. Unsurprisingly, no-one asked why.

A bit later, I went to bed, and put Twilight in the DVD player. I've always been the kind of person to fall asleep to the TV or a movie, so this was natural for me, natural again is putting it on loop, so I did. I didn't get to sleep till I was in the middle of watching it for the third time. It was beyond worth it.

* * *

Okay, I cant begin to say how sorry I am for not updating in so long. The truth is, I had writer's block on, quite literally, the last few lines. The next chapter will begin on the first morning I wake up at Bella's house, because I just started writing it.

Okay, happy reading :)


	15. Drama

All known stuff belongs to their actual owner(s) and I cannot claim ownership of them.

* * *

Chapter 15

1 week later

I woke up, for the first time, at Bella's house. As it turns out, the dates that Alice gave me basically said I would be staying with Bella until they returned. I never knew that Charlie and Bella lived in a three bedroom house, but I found out the previous evening, when Emmett and his Jeep drooped me, and a lot of my stuff off. Charlie and Bella didn't get the hint that I was moving in for half of a year. Mind you, Bella probably just assumed I was a taller, younger version of Alice. Like Bella's room, and my room at the Cullens', my room there was painted blue, and it also happened to have had a quaint little window seat, a lovely mirror, and the largest bed I had ever slept in, a queen size bed, it was a very good room, especially with Charlie's standards. Obviously it was far, far smaller than my bedroom at the Cullen's, but at the same time, it was bigger than my bedrooms in England. I was very pleased with it. It was very close to Bella's, so during her nightmares, I would probably end up having to comfort her too. Also in my room, there was a bookcase covered with a sheet. I was pleased with this because I could put my twilight books in it. Also, there was a wardrobe, where I could quite happily place my twilight t-shirts and hoodie, oh, and my posters in it. I called it my twilight wardrobe, for obvious reasons. Bella gave me a quick tour of the house, and then we talked a bit. We discussed her birthday party. Me, Anita, Lauren and Jess didn't go. We made the excuse that we were at the cinema and didn't want to make a big fuss of her birthday anyway. She was rather glad, to be honest, and wasn't too happy that we gave her a gift, but I saw a little smile on her face when she opened it. It was a picture of all of the Cullens, me, her, Jess, Lauren and Anita, all together, having a good time. After that, she had to take a picture of us five, together, with her new digital camera, and she got another senior to take it. The 16th of September started rather differently. I awoke with the aid of my radio, got up, did the usual things, then got a text from Alice, telling me to wear my drama hoodie, my purple vest, and some jeans. She didn't tell me why, but I obliged. She was my friend, and she must have had a reason for telling me to wear those. So, I did.

I went downstairs, had a few glasses of juice, and other than that, I skipped breakfast, like I normally did. I hung around the kitchen for a while, though, seeing as Bella wasn't ready. When she came downstairs, I only had to wait a couple of minutes before we left, which was a good thing, because I seriously couldn't be bothered to sit in there, doing nothing for a while. I suppose that she couldn't, either. She said bye to her dad, and I gave him a quick wave before following her out of the door. I got in her passenger seat, and we drove to school. We didn't say much, and we were there soon enough. I was listening to my iPod, and staring out of the window, normal behaviour for me in a car, to be honest. One of the things I was glad about was that Forks High didn't demand for me to have my hair up all the time, like every school in England did, which was rather annoying and it made my hair hurt.

When we arrived, Bella noticed that the Cullens' cars weren't there.

"It's nothing, Bella, don't worry." I lied.

"This isn't something to do with that book you wouldn't let me read... is it?"

"Look, Bella, I know those books inside and out, and this little thing is nothing. Even _if _it does seem to affect you badly, remember, it is still nothing. There's only a couple of bad things that happen to you over New Moon, and they will all happen during my stay at your house. Oh, and promise me one thing. Every time you see Jake, bring me with you."

"Um... okay..."

"Sorry... am I confusing you?"

"Just a tad..."

"Sorry... I'll just run off to Ash, Freddy and Allison." I said, speedily walking to the cafeteria.

Ash, Freddy, and Allison were sat at the usual table, and I joined them.

"Hey, where is everyone else?" Ash asked.

"They won't be coming in for a while, Ashley..."

"How long is a while, Kaisha?"

"Look... I'm not allowed to tell you. But I insisted on coming, so I made alternative arrangements with friends..."

"Look, don't go all cryptic on us."

"I'm sworn to secrecy until a bit afterschool. If everyone goes on MSN tonight, then I'll make a group conversation, and we'll talk about it then, ok?"

"Fine, Kaisha, but we're not happy about it." Jess's friend, Nathan said.

"Look. I would tell you now, but it would probably ruin the whole space/time continuum thing. Seriously."

Everyone laughed. I didn't really blame them, but I was upset all the same.

"Fine. I'm off to the vendors to have a snack. I suddenly feel hungry." I said, leaving the table, grabbing my stuff and sorting myself as I went along.

Okay, I'll admit it, I overreacted, but I can't be all... calm and controlled... that just isn't very... me. I walked to the vendors, got myself a snack, and munched on it until it was time for first lesson. When it was almost time, I checked my timetable, and was pleased to discover that it was Drama. That might have been why Alice asked me to wear my drama hoodie. I walked down to the drama room, and I was first there. Apart from the teacher, Miss Watson.

"BTEC Drama?" She asked me.

"Yeah... I was doing it in England, and we got these hoodies and t-shirts to do with them."

"Oh, right, you know, I'm from England too. I moved a few years ago, and I never looked back."

"I moved in to live with my relatives, a Dr and Mrs. Cullen..."

"As in from twilight? I moved just after reading New Moon, and suddenly found it was a completely different time in America. I had relatives ship Eclipse and Breaking Dawn over for me. What a great series."

"Of course, the very same... but they, obviously, aren't my real relatives, because that would make me a vampire, and I don't have red, black or... sort of gold eyes, and my skin is ever so slightly darker than a vampire's is, and I do get sleep at night, even if it's not a lot. You do know that the books are real, right? Oh, and right now, we're up to Edward leaving Bella in New Moon today. Except there's one major difference... I moved in with her after school yesterday."

"Really? How terrible... I thought it was great when I realised they were real."

"I'm trying to marry Jacob... I probably have no shot... but... he's so... and... yeah..."

"Oh, I fancied him so much when my sister sent me a poster and t-shirt over, much more than in the twilight film, that's for sure, but I'm in my twenties, I'm far too old to be fancying Taylor Lautner."

"But you think he's fit and stuff, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So does my thirty-eight year old mother. I made her admit it."

"Ooh, evil! Go sit down on the benches, I think the crowds of people are about to arrive."

"Okay, thank you, Miss Watson."

"Don't mention it... no, seriously, don't."

"I won't, Miss Watson." I said, finding a seat in the middle of the auditorium.

The rest of the class started to file in at that point, and I realised that the class was for both Freshmen and Sophomores, because there were some kids who... well, they looked 16, to put it that way.

"Welcome to Drama. Some of you bright sparks who weren't here last time may have noticed that this class has both freshmen and sophomores in it. This is because, as I said before, we have a very large auditorium, and staging plays is always exciting, so drama isn't just for aspiring actors and actresses, if you like the theatre, come here, oh, and another reminder, theatre club is in here at lunch and afterschool tonight. I'll be hoping that everyone here will be attending."

I was looking forward to drama club. Definitely.

"Well, everyone dump your stuff at your seats, and come here in a big circle. We're going to play a game. Or 5."

We all gathered in a circle rather quickly, and when we were all there, the teacher motioned for us to sit down, before placing a beanbag in the middle of the circle.

"This is the improvisation game. I learnt it in England. If you can come up with a better name for it, by all means suggest one. Basically, I choose two of you to go in the circle, and improvise a scene. I shout freeze, you freeze, and one of you goes out, replaced by someone else, the scene then has to completely change. It then goes on and on and on and on until I say so. Anyone not understand?" Miss Watson asked. Everyone understood. I already knew this game from England.

I was first in the circle, with a sophomore boy, I later learned to be called Simon, my character's name from the play in England. How amusing. I quickly told him to sit on the beanbag, then we began.

I got down on my knee in front of him, and bought out an imaginary ring.

"Honey, I know we've only been going out for three years, but I want to take our relationship to the next step. Also, I wanted to do this myself, in my own, special way. Will you marry me?"

He looked surprised, and happy, and said, "Darling, it would be an honour." And moved to hug me.

I moved out of the way. "Oh no you don't, mister. Just because you want to marry me doesn't mean that I want to marry you. I know you're cheating on my with Betty-Lynn down the street!"

"Okay, so maybe we... honey I'm sorry, what else can I say? It's out in the open now, besides, it's not like she's really young, and how exactly is this affecting you?"

"She's 16 years old. You're 25! Besides, we're going out. I expect your exclusivity. Oh, and it's affecting me plenty."

"So? And how is it affecting you?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"She's my little sister!" I half screamed, he was sat on the beanbag, still.

"And... freeze." Miss Watson said. "Good example. Veronica, will you please take Simon's place?"

A platinum blonde cheerleader stood up, and took Simon's place on the seat. As soon as Miss Watson said she could begin, she started thrashing about, crying "Mummy, I don't wanna go to school!" and stuff like that.

"Honey, calm down. You're going to have a wonderful day today, you'll make plenty of new friends, and you'll have so much fun that you might not even want to come home."

She continued thrashing around.

"Honey, what if mummy buys you a present?"

She stopped thrashing.

"Present? What kind of present?"

"Well, what do you want?"

"I want... $500, and a personal slave for a week, and you to buy me anything I want for a month."

I grumbled, before saying, "Oh, alright then, let's get you off to high school."

"I can walk by myself, mother."

Miss Watson then froze our piece, took me out, and replaced me with Freddie. They did a rather... um... lovely... piece about singing rubbish. And I mean singing rubbish, rubbish that sings, singing trash, trash that sings, whatever you want to call it.

A few minutes later, we moved on to another game I did in England, where you give everyone imaginary gifts, and have to make it, basically, funny, stupid and stuff.

It went rather well, and was rather funny, but please don't ask me to go into details.

After that, we all went back to sitting in the auditorium, and discussed a play to do.

"Well, I know there are a lot of us, but I think Shakespeare would be a good thing to do. And I don't know about you, but I'm not in the mood for a tragedy. I think we should be doing either Much Ado about nothing, or a midsummer night's dream. Well, those are the two I know best. So, if there are no objections, we'll have a vote."

She paused for a few moments.

"So... all those for much ado about nothing." Most of the class raised their hands. "And a midsummer night's dream." Only a few people raised their hands this time. "Much Ado About Nothing wins. I'm glad, anyway. It's my favourite of the two. Auditions will be the lesson after next. Actually, it's a good job that it was much ado about nothing, as I just happened to hope it would be, and bought enough scripts for the class. Everyone please collect a script from one of the boxes down here."

Then, everyone got a script. I ended up in the middle of the line, so I still got to have a lovely clean, stapled, unbent script.

Over the rest of the lesson, she showed us the audition pieces, and let us read through the script. Freddie was going t audition for Benedick, and I was auditioning for Beatrice, so we decided to audition together. I mean, it made sense.

When the bell rang, she was about to dismiss us, when she realised that in actuality we had a double period, so she just sent us to practice our auditions, so we could audition at lunch time. She would have the cast list announced at the end of drama club in the evening. She said it was an incentive for us to come. And it was. Only problem was, I would have to walk to Bella's. Well, she would be passed out in the forest, it isn't like she could pick me up, and obviously asking Charlie wasn't an option, he'd be preoccupied with looking for Bella.

By the end of the lesson, Freddie and I had an awesome audition scene going, and we were totally ready to do our audition there and then. But, obviously, we didn't. We had a lesson to get off to.

It was stupid maths, again. Thankfully, I was good at it, I just walked with Freddie, like usual. The only weird thing so far was that I was the only human 'Cullen' there now. Or the only Cullen at all to be honest, as Alice and Edward had also gone. And I was the only one who knew. Well, that was actually a lie, because Carlisle was going to ring Charlie and ask if I could stay there for a few months, because I really wanted to stay at Forks High, but he had already accepted a job offer in another town, too far away for me to travel from, and he had also quit at Forks Hospital. Oh, and everyone who was leaving knew, of course.

I finished the work in maths, yet again, and chatted with Freddie for a bit. The second the bell rang, we were up and out of the door, ready to audition.

Unsurprisingly, we were first there, so we got to audition first, and we got off to lunch quickly, so our friends wouldn't worry. Oh, and our audition went incredibly, we had a few little problems, but it was just minor things, nothing to ruin them.

"So, how was the audition?" Ash asked.

"I didn't know you knew about that Ashley... who told you and when?"

"I'm auditioning after I finish eating... did you forget I'm doing drama?"

"Oh, oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's okay, Kaisha. It's forgiven and forgotten."

"Sorry. I... I didn't mean to..."

"I already forgave you, what is there to be sorry for?"

"Sorry... I just... when I start apologizing, I literally can't stop. Me apologizing equals something I call the 'Apology Train' which, it literally takes me ages to get off of. I'm sorry but I just can't help myself..."

"And there you go again..."

"Oh, sorry... did it again, didn't I?"

"I'll, um... get going... I'd better audition now, otherwise I'll have no chance of getting Hero. Besides, I've already eaten plenty."

"You've only eaten half an apple, Ash..."

"I know... still way too much..."

"Oh, sorry... hang on, what am I apologizing for..."

"Bye, guys, see you later."

Ashley quickly whipped her tray away, and went off to audition.

"So what's the deal with Ashley and food? I haven't seen her eat much in a while." I asked Freddie.

"Well, between you, me and Allison, I think she's on a diet."

"I think I could have deduced that by myself, thanks."

"She's never been... happy... with her image... she's always wanted to change it. She wants to look more like her sister."Allison said.

"Jessica?"

"Duh! Who else?" Freddie was obviously being sarcastic. She had no other sisters, I think.

"I think she's prettier. Much prettier." I said.

"Well, she doesn't think that, obviously."

"Freddie... we need to do something about that, don't we..."

"Yeah I guess... but why?"

"Because I'm worried that she has an eating disorder."

"Then maybe we should just... confront her?" Freddie suggested.

"No, don't you know anything? That could make her worse."

"Um, we could tell her parents and the school nurse..." Allison suggested.

"I guess, the only other alternative I can think of is is staging a play, which would be too time consuming."

"Staging a play?"

"Yeah, Freddie, the one I was doing in drama in England. It's about anorexia. I played the anorexic girl's older brother. All girls school, before you look at me weirdly."

"Oh, yeah, did you tell me about that before?"

"I don't know, remember, Freddie, under all this blue, pink and black is blonde hair. Yes, I can sometimes be a stereotypical blonde... but I don't know any actual stereotypical blondes."

"Oh. I guess me too..." He replied

I smiled.

He smiled.

"Wow... I think I'll go for a walk now..." I said, getting up.

"I'll go with you, if you like..." Freddie suggested.

"No thanks, Fred." I turned to face him. "I don't need a puppy right now."

I walked away, and when I was a safe distance away, I checked he had indeed sat down again. He had. I didn't really want to take a walk, you see, but I realised that it was getting awkward, and I didn't want to end up getting a date with Freddie Newton. I was keeping myself single in the insane hope of getting with Jake. Even for a little while.

I went to my locker, and grabbed a book I was reading. Harry Potter, purely for the reason that I couldn't be seen reading twilight in school, too many questions, and I'd risk exposure. Now, we wouldn't want that, now, would we. I got so caught up in the book, that I didn't realise I was sitting on the floor until Freddie walked past and said,

"Um, Kaisha? Why are you sat on the floor? And why is your locker open?"

"Freddie I'm reading. I'll now stop reading and close my locker and put it away... not necessarily in that order. Now, stop being my personal stalker and go hang out with your friends, like a normal person." I said, putting my book away.

"Um... it's nearly time for English, I was just getting my stuff ready. You should too."

"Oh, right." I re-opened my locker and got my things for English ready... not that I really needed anything, because we were watching a film. Funnily enough, it was Much Ado About Nothing.

I got my stuff ready, had a human moment, then went off to English. A few people were there before me, but nobody I knew very well. I went back over to my seat, and I sat there.

A few minutes later, when everyone was there, the teacher put the film in, and we began watching it from where we left off. In actuality, I knew what was going to happen, because I had seen exactly the same version in Year 9 in England. Plus, I now had the script in my bag.

It went quickly, and it was soon time for PE. Unfortunately.

I was the Bella of my year in PE, always had been. I didn't have a body built for athletics, and I had no hand-eye co-ordination either. In other words, it was safer for me, and all involved, if I stayed on the bleachers, where I belonged. Besides, I kept spraining my ankle anyway. Seriously, I did it 4 times in a month last year. At least Coach didn't make us do dangerous sports all the time. Today, we were doing badminton, and I was walking around a bit, due to the fact that not everyone could play at once, but unbeknownst to him, I never played. I always let everyone go in front of me, so I never had a go. If I played, I would have someone's eye out.

At the end of the lesson, he had us all gather around, and talked about what we would be doing from next lesson onwards. Athletic type things. They even had some machinery. Specifically, 2 rowing machines, 3 exercise bikes, and 3 treadmills. I wondered how they could afford all that, but I didn't mind not knowing. Besides, I liked rowing machines and exercise bikes.

I quickly got back into my clothes, and waited for someone else to go off before I went too. I didn't like being first to leave PE. I never had done.

I rushed to Drama club after the final bell for the day went. I was desperate to know who got what role.

When I got there, Miss Watson was still setting up. I was first there, again.

"So, miss, who got what?"

I startled her, she clearly didn't expect anyone to arrive yet.

"Oh, Kaisha, I didn't... Oh, I'll get the list out in a moment, take a seat, and get your script out."

I did as I was asked, then I noticed her place a piece of paper on the table, and I practically ran to read it.

_Hero - Ashley Stanley_

_Claudio - Steve Stewart  
_

_Benedick - Fred Newton_

_Beatrice - Kaisha Cullen_

I didn't bother reading anymore, I was ecstatic! I had gotten the role, and, and m friends had gotten theirs as well. Unfortunately, when I got back to my seat, I had a text, from Bella.

_Have to leave now, you coming with?_

_Bella._

"Um... Miss Watson, my friend needs me to leave, otherwise I can't get home... so can I go? I promise I'll do whatever to catch up..."

"Oh, if you need to go, then go, I won't stop you."

I texted Bella back.

_On my way._

_Kaisha._

I made my way to the lot, where Bella was awaiting me in her truck. I quickly got in, and she got going.

She drove silently back to her house, where she found Edward waiting for her. I went in the house, and I let Charlie know a while later. Sort of. I phoned him, and told him that Bella had gone out for a walk a while ago and had not returned, it didn't really change anything, though, Sam still brought her back, and the Cullens were still gone, along with Jess, Lauren and Anita.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Unfortunately, although its the school holidays, I have a ton of homework to do this week, so I don't know when my next update will be.

Kaisha :)


	16. Reactions

All known stuff belongs to their actual owner(s) and I cannot claim ownership of them.

Chapter 16

"No, Bella, I don't know where they've gone." I told her. Well, it was the truth, I guess, I didn't know _exactly _where they were.

"But they must have told you, your friends went with them, you must have some method of contacting them."

"I do, but only with Jess, Anita and Lauren, and I had to promise not to ask about the Cullens if I was allowed to contact them." I lied.

"Please."

"Bella, I can't help you. I wish I could, but I can't."

"There must be something you can do, please..."

"There isn't. I'm sorry, Bella..."

"He took everything, Kaisha, everything. Do you know how I feel?"

"Yes, I do. I've read, and seen New Moon. Now I'm living it."

"Then you must know that I need Edward back."

"Yes, you do, but if New Moon never happens, then you never become close to a certain character."

"Which certain character?"

"I can't say. You'll know in about 5 months."

"Kaisha, you don't understand, I _need _Edward."

"I know."

I then walked out of my bedroom door, and went down to see Charlie.

"How is she?"

"Not great. She's trying to get me to tell her how to contact Edward, Alice, and the rest, but I'm trying to tell her that I don't know. I can only contact uncle Carlisle through Jess, and she is not gonna tell me how to contact Alice and Edward. He made it clear, when he left her, that he didn't ever want to see or hear from her again, and he won't let Alice. She wants to, but..."

"So, how long will you be staying here for? Your uncle said it would probably be a long time."

"Well, I love Forks, so I wanted to stay more than anything. I'll stay as long as you'll let me."

"Oh. Of course, you can stay as long as you need."

"Thanks. But you do know that it's going to get bad for Bella, don't you? My cousins were her life."

"She'll get over it, I mean, I got over Renee leaving me, and she'll get over Edward."

"Of course, Chief Swan, but I have a feeling I'll be staying for at least 6 months, if thats alright, I can always go stay with someone else."

"Nonsense. Carlisle is a great man, and I'll do right by him and his niece, even if his son won't do right by my daughter."

"Thank you, sir."

I scrambled upstairs, and found Bella in her room, on a chair, staring out of a window.

This was going to be a slow 4 months.

* * *

I'm sorry its so short, but this was the right place to end it, I'm about halfway through Chapter 17 already, so don't worry. I'll update again soon.

Kaisha :)


	17. 4 months later

All known stuff belongs to their actual owner(s) and I cannot claim ownership of them.

* * *

Chapter 17

4 months later

Today was the day that Charlie would face Bella with an ultimatum, thank god. I had gone through 2 Christmases in the previous 4 months, the first was when I got gifts sent from home, the second was when I got gifts from Charlie, my friends at school, the Cullens, Jess, Anita, Lauren, and Bella.

We were sat at the table, Bella eating cereal, me drinking juice. I still didn't eat any breakfast.

Charlie's fist came down on the table. "That's it, Bella! I'm sending you home."

Bella looked up, confused.

"I _am_ home." She mumbled.

"I'm sending you to Renee, to Jacksonville," he clarified.

Bella looked at him, horrified.

"What did I do?"

"Bella, you didn't _do _anything. That's the problem. You never do anything."

"You want me to get into trouble?"

"No, what he's trying to say is that you've become like a zombie, and anything is better than one of those, to him, at least."

"Thanks, Kaisha. And yeah, Bells, trouble would be better than this… you're moping around all the time!"

"I am not moping around."

"Wrong word, moping would be better—that would be doing _something_. You're just lifeless, or, as how Kaisha has put it, you're a zombie."

"I'm sorry, dad."

"I don't want you to apologize."

"Then tell me what you want to do."

"Bella, honey, you're not the first person to go through this kind of thing, you know."

"I know that."

"Listen, honey. I think that—that maybe you need some help."

"Help?"

"When your mother left, and took you with her… well, that was a really bad time for me."

"I know, dad." She mumbled.

"But I handled it. Honey, you're not handling it. We waited, we hoped it would get better. I think that all three of us know that it's not getting any better."

"I'm fine, dad." She lied.

"Maybe, well, maybe if you talked to someone about it. A professional."

"You want me to see a shrink?"

"Maybe it would help."

"And maybe it wouldn't help one little bit." That would get Bella a lifetime in a padded cell. Yeah, imagine, _my ex-boyfriend, who's a vampire aged about 107 left me, turning me into a wreck, and he took every trace of his existence with him, except everything that belongs to this girl who pretends to be his cousin and is currently living with me, because she adores the films and books. Yeah, I have films and books about my life. Weird, huh?_

"It's beyond me, Bella. Maybe your mother—"

"Look," she said in a flat voice. "I'll go out tonight, if you want. I'll call Jess or Angela, or I could take Kaisha, if you want."

"Thats not what I want." He was frustrated. "I don't think I can live through seeing you try _harder_. I've never seen anyone try so hard. It hurts to watch."

"I don't understand, dad. First you're mad because I'm not doing anything, and then you say you don't want me to go out."

"I want you to be happy—no, not even that much. I just want you not to be miserable. I think you'll have a better chance if you get out of Forks." No, Charlie, she won't.

"I'm not leaving."

"Why not?"

"I'm in my last semester of school—it would screw everything up."

"You're a good student, you'll figure it out."

"I don't want to crowd Mom and Phil."

"Your mother's been dying to have you back."

"I don't want to leave Kaisha alone." Hello! This wasn't in the book, or the film.

"She'll be fine, besides, if she gets lonely, she can always go to her uncle, or to her mum in England."

"No! I'm not going. I love Forks, and I don't think I'd be too fond of the weather in LA." I said. Well, the LA part was a lie, but it would be true, I'm not too fond of the sun.

"Florida is too hot."

Charlie's fist came down on the table, again. "We all know what's really going on here, Bella, and it just isn't good for you. It's been months, heck, even Kaisha hasn't heard from Edward. Only the occasional text, phone call, and email from her friends. You can't keep waiting, Bells."

"I'm not waiting for anything. I don't expect anything."

"Bella—"

"Come on, Kaisha, we have to get to school." She got up and walked to the door, I followed her.

"I'll make plans with people. Maybe I won't be home for dinner, I'll go to Port Angeles, and we'll see a movie."

We were both out of the front door before he reacted.

"Bella… this is the day I've been waiting for…"

"Why?"

"This is the day that things begin to change."

"What are you talking about?"

"Take a look at yourself, Bella, you hardly sleep, you sit alone on Edward and Alice's old table most days unless I insist on joining you, you stare out of the window in your room almost all the time, your grades have slipped, you hardly ever eat normal amounts of food, your life is a mess, and don't even get me started on the nightmares… today, things begin to change… not the nightmares, though…"

"I don't know what you're on about."

"Yeah, play the dumb girl now… you know what I'm on about. Oh, and I know for a fact where you're going tonight, who you're going with and what happens. Unless you decide to invite me instead. Which you won't. I don't like zombie films. You take Jessica."

"Jessica? I'd rather take you, to be honest. We don't have to see a zombie film… not if you don't want…"

"Yeah, okay, so can we stop at home before we go to Port Angeles. I need to get some money for shopping. So, what else are we going to do, shopping, and…"

"Well, dinner, I suppose, and anything else we fancy doing…"

"Sounds good. Well, at least Charlie won't send you away to Jacksonville, I'd miss you too much…"

"Would you?"

"Yeah, besides, Charlie would pack me back off to England…"

"Oh… yeah, I guess he would…"

"I can't wait for a few things that are going to happen. This will be epic. Amazingly epic."

"Yeah, well, we're at school now. Boo."

"Sit with your friends today, Bella, I know that there's at least one of them who will accept you back. And I'm not on about one of the boys either."

"Who?"

"You'll have to wait and see, Isabella Swan, wait and see."

"Hey!"

I got out of the truck, and headed to the cafeteria. The week after I found out about my role, discovered that we were doing 2 performances, with 2 casts, freshman and sophomore. I was Freshman Beatrice. Sophomore Beatrice was Veronica Blake, the cheerleader I did the improvisation game with.

Also, Ashley didn't have an eating disorder, turns out she was actually ill with a bout of gastroenteritis. Don't know why she ate an apple, though. I can't anything acidic when I get gastroenteritis. She forgave us eventually though.

And my lovely, blue, pink and black hair was now blue and black. I had to go to the hairdresser's, otherwise I would have had roots all the way down my forehead again, and I didn't want that. So, I decided to choose between the colours. Blue won.

I got an email from Alice every few days. We discussed Bella, how she was handling things, and she also helped plan my outfits. It was a shame that Bella was going insane emailing fake Alice, and I was emailing the real one. And, I knew where they were, with the exception of Edward, obviously... he was off being all depressed. Denali. But not with the Denali coven, just in case the Volturi found out, or my friends got accidently drained.

That day, I was wearing a pair of jeans, and a top, and two hoodies. I was never good at feeling the heat, mainly because I was used to a boiling hot house (apparently) so it felt room temperature to me. Forks felt like I was in the North Pole.

"Hi Ash, Nathan, Freddie, Allison." I said, taking my seat.

"Hi Kaisha…" Ash and Allison said, almost in unison.

"Freddie, what's the matter? You normally say 'hi' to me. Are you sick? Is it your brother? Did anyone die?"

"No… it's just… I'm feeling a little down at the moment…"

"Oh..."

"I think I need a hug, Kaisha…" He said, crying.

"Okay, poor thing… Ashley, hug him… I'm not much of a hugging person, unless I need one myself… and even then… not my favourite…"

"Well, if you were a girl, Freddie, you could go to the nurses office, say you were overwhelmed, and possibly skip lessons or something… not that I would know anything about that, of course…" Ashley said.

He gave a weak smile.

A few minutes later, I was off to Drama. We were still rehearsing, and alternated lessons working on the play, seeing as there was only one stage. It was our watching lesson. I had Maths and English afterwards, I was writing an essay in English, and I had a test in Maths. My afternoon was ICT and French. A lovely, boring day. It would be more interesting, however, if everyone else hadn't gone. Last I heard, Esme, Alice and Emmett were teaching them, in between having food fights and silly string fights. As soon as they told me that, I knew we'd have to do stuff like that when they returned. I knew that from the second I found out.

The sophomores were doing better than us at learning lines so far, at least, and theirs was much closer to being a performance than ours. I stayed somewhere in the auditorium from which it would be impossible to tell that I was actually reading, and learning my lines. It didn't matter. They were doing much better than us, well, at least we were giving it our best shot…

I have to say, though, Maths was, by far, the worst lesson of the day. The second it was over, I literally ran out of the classroom, straight to the parking lot. Then I remembered – it was lunch. I guess I was a little over eager to go shopping with Bella. I would have to be a substitute Alice. I'd give it a shot, but I wouldn't be anywhere near as good. I already knew that, and Bella knew that too.

Alice had been sending me money over every once in a while, and I'd been doing my best to save it up. I currently had the equivalent of £150. A new personal record. I was about to spend it.

As soon as school was out, I ran down to Bella's truck, and waited. And waited. And waited.

She arrived a bit later than I had expected.

When I got back to Bella's I quickly picked up my money, gave my hair a brush, and grabbed a few things before heading back out to the truck, and we set off to Port Angeles.

I had my iPod on the whole way there, and left it, safely in the truck, mainly because I knew that no-one would think of breaking in to such a crap-tastic truck. Sorry, Truck.

We went into a few clothes shops. I got a few bags of clothes, pointed out what would look good on Bella, but… she wouldn't buy anything but a pair of socks. And I bought her a t-shirt.

On the way to put the clothes in the truck, I gave her Jessica's line about the shopping, and how a pair of socks doesn't count. Except earlier on in the day.

After we'd put the bags of clothes away, I insisted on going to a game shop, and bought a few games, then I went to a DVD shop and got a few more DVDs. What can I say? I'm an electronics junkie, I guess.

After that, we went to a pizza restaurant. Between us, we had a large, margarita pizza. Well, it didn't really make sense for her to have a separate pizza if she wasn't gonna do much more than pick at the toppings.

I was expecting the motorcycle thing, after dinner. That was why I sat on a bench, rather than just stood around waiting when she disappeared into the distance, being an 'Edward junkie'.

I was more understanding than Jessica would have been when she came back. After that, we headed back to Forks.

Charlie was already back when I arrived, with no money, by the way. He spoke to Bella while I went and put my stuff away. After that, he wanted a quiet word with me.

"Was Bella okay?"

"Yeah, Charlie, she was fine." Somewhere over the previous 4 months, Charlie went from Chief Swan, to Mr Swan, to Charlie. He kind of accepted it either way, it was like I was part of the family, anyway.

"Any abnormalities?"

"No. We just went shopping, had some pizza, and came home. The end."

"She's on her way back to normal now, I can't say that it's a short road, though… I wish I could…"

"Well, thanks for taking care of her, Kaisha."

"You're welcome."

After our conversation was over, I went to talk to Bella in her room.

"Charlie just wanted to know how it went, and I told him the truth, you were fine, nothing weird, and we just went shopping, ate dinner, came home. Oh, and don't worry, I didn't, and would never tell him about you being an Edward junkie."

"Thanks… I assume that by 'Edward Junkie' you mean the motorbike bit?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't stop there." I said, stroking the floorboard under which Edward had left everything to do with him.

"Why do you keep stroking that floorboard?"

"Oh, um…. No reason… I just like that floorboard best."

"That's not weird at all…"

"Sorry, I'll, um… be going, now…"

I went into my room, and started watching DVDs. I didn't sleep that night.


	18. Conversations on MSN

All known stuff belongs to their actual owner(s) and I cannot claim ownership of them.

* * *

Chapter 18

I pulled a sickie the next day. So sue me! I had no sleep, so obviously I didn't look my best, I knew how to make it seem like I had a temperature, and I also had a never-ending cough. Because he had to work, Charlie made Bella stay home with me. She knew I was faking, but she didn't say anything to him. I turned my laptop on, and went on MSN. Jess was online, as was Anita, Lolly, and Alice. I made her make an MSN so we'd be able to stay in contact easily.

I created a group conversation.

_Love2Shop: Hi Kaisha. I knew you were gonna pull a sickie!_

_Kaisha: Thanks, Ali! I had to be substitute you yesterday!_

_Love2Shop: I know! Well, at least you did a bit better than Jessica would have!_

_CraziJess: You don't mean me, do you?_

_Kaisha: She means Ashley's sister_

_CraziJess: Oh._

_Love2Shop: Oh, shit, Bella's about to walk in on this. Leave the conversation now, Kaisha! Leave it now!_

_Love2Shop has left the conversation_

_Lauren has left the conversation_

_Anita has left the conversation_

_CraziJess: Thanks, guys, now I can't leave!_

Bella walked in then. I quickly closed, then reopened my conversation with Jess, then I closed it again, realising that she would see that I had been talking to someone called Love2Shop, and she'd probably realise that Love2Shop was Alice. I couldn't risk that.

"Hi, Bella."

"Oh, I was just talking to Jess. I had to close the conversation, because if you saw it, it would spoil your life for you." That wasn't… exactly a lie…

"Oh… any word about Alice and Edward?"

"Edward um… moved out… he only pops in every few weeks. Alice is just… Alice…" No lies there.

"Oh… right…"

Then I logged out of msn, put my laptop on standby, and went for a nap. I fell asleep quickly.

Jess POV

I don't know where to begin. I'm glad I came with them, because I really already knew what was going to happen with Bella…I'd seen New Moon. (Not with Kaisha…with Jess…and my dad and my little sister…but that's another story. Kinda.)

We aren't going to school…but Esme, Alice and Emmett are teaching us…I say teaching…we do learn some things… mainly about being vampires… we also taught them the wonders of the internet, helped them get MSN… along with food fights… and silly string fights…[Note to self…send Kaisha (and Bella) some more silly string!] All of the gifts we've sent…silly string might be the most randomest…unless I sent some cheese…which probably wouldn't last. Oh, wait. Reminder to self – send Jess some cheese, even if it won't last. She'll like it.

"Lauren! Jess! Anita! MSN time!"

That was Alice…I wonder why she wants us to go on MSN now? Kaisha wouldn't be back from school yet…

_Love2Shop: Hi Kaisha. I knew you were gonna pull a sickie!_

_Kaisha: Thanks, Ali! I had to be substitute you yesterday!_

_Love2Shop: I know! Well, at least you did a bit better than Jessica would have!_

_CraziJess: You don't mean me, do you?_

_Kaisha: She means Ashley's sister_

_CraziJess: Oh._

_Love2Shop: Oh, shit, Bella's about to walk in on this. Leave the conversation now, Kaisha! Leave it now!_

_Love2Shop has left the conversation_

_Lauren has left the conversation_

_Anita has left the conversation_

_CraziJess: Thanks, guys, now I can't leave!_

I hate it when that happens. Luckily it doesn't happen very often. I was about to say 'Hi' to Kaisha…but then I realised she'd signed off.

_Love2Shop: Btw, Kaisha's having a nap_

_CraziJess: Let me guess…psychic moment again…_

_Love2Shop: Of course. Did I ever tell you I know about The A Word?_

_CraziJess: Not until now. How much do you know?_

_Love2Shop: Pretty much everything._

_CraziJess: Who's Sonton's mum?_

_Love2Shop: Oblong._

_CraziJess: Who's Linea?_

_Love2Shop: Angel of the Void and old best friend of Hexo's._

_CraziJess: I can't be bothered to ask any more questions._

_Love2Shop is writing…_

_Love2Shop may not reply because he or she appears to be offline._

_You have been signed out of messenger because you have signed in at another location that does not support multiple places._

How am I meant to talk to Alice now? Oh, wait…

"Alice!"

"Yeah?"

Kaisha POV

I woke up from my nap, and took a look at the clock. Shit! 8pm. I tried to get up. I slumped back down into bed. I guess I really was ill. I looked to my bedside table, and I saw that there was a parcel on there. I reached over and grabbed it. It was addressed to me… obviously… I opened it. It had a lot of silly string and a letter in it.

_Hi Kaisha!_

_Sorry you're ill! Jess sent 10 cans of silly string to Bella too. Hopefully it'll help her cheer up. I'm trying to avoid looking right now… yes, you're not going to school tomorrow either. We'll be online whenever you're online._

_Forever shoppers,_

_Alice_

I picked up my laptop from its current home on the floor, thankfully within a reachable distance, and I logged back on to MSN.

Jess and Alice logged in a few seconds later. I started another group conversation.

_Kaisha: Great… Jess, I'm ill…_

_CraziJess: Oh…_

_CraziJess has left the conversation._

_Kaisha: Jess was weird…_

_Love2Shop: I know. Oh, you'll be back at school on Tuesday. _

_Kaisha: What's wrong with me, Ali?_

_Love2Shop: Just a bug. You admitted it yourself, Kaisha, you get literally every illness._

_Kaisha: I know Alice. I wish there was a way I could stop getting everything until it's time…_

_Love2Shop: Kaisha, it's part of being human. _

_Kaisha: Then I hate being human. Simple as._

_Love2Shop: You won't always. I've seen it, Kaisha. _

_Kaisha: So you're saying that I definitely become like you?_

_Love2Shop: If you stay on your current path… I change you myself…_

_Kaisha: Oh my God, Alice, that's amazing! I'll love you forever if you do that!_

_Love2Shop: I don't have a choice, anyway…_

_Kaisha: What do you mean, Ali?_

_Love2Shop: Did I say that? Bye…_

_Love2Shop appears to be offline. Messages you send will be delivered when they sign in._

Bye, Alice…

What did she mean, she doesn't have a choice? Isn't there always a choice… unless something serious happens to me… like it did to all of them… maybe me too… yeah, I would rather not know...

* * *

I seem to have a bit of writer's block... but only on this story... If anyone has ideas that might help me, please tell me.

Did everyone see the Eclipse trailer? AMAZING!

Best get ready to see Alice in Wonderland :)

Till next time :)

(Blame Jess for her weird POV. Remember, blame CraziJess09)

Kaisha :)


	19. Bikes and Lasagne

All known stuff belongs to their actual owner(s) and I cannot claim ownership of them.

* * *

Chapter 19

Today was the day I would finally see Jacob again. After about 5 months, I had waited long enough. I knew Bella was going, so I made her keep to her promise. Of course, I had no intention of helping with, or riding on the bikes, it was far too dangerous, and I was far too young. I was sat in Bella's truck, and I was more excited than I cared to let on. Mind, it was very hard not to let on. We pulled into the Black's and I was out of the car before Bella had even turned the engine off. Jake, of course, was already out there.

"Hi Jake!" I said.

"Wow! Is that you, Kaisha?"

"You remember me?" I asked hopefully and eagerly.

"I remember how you visited that day and messed my name up. Which means… Bella, it's great to see you!" He gave her a hug the second she was out of the truck.

"Hey, why didn't I get a hug?" I asked, arms open for a hug.

Oh, well okay, then…" He came over and gave me a hug. I didn't let go.

"Kaisha… you can let go now…" He said.

"I don't want to, Jake."

"Well, will you do it for me?" He asked, sweetly.

"Okay." I let go.

"Jake, I bought these for you, I saved them from the junkyard." Bella said, whipping off the sheet on the back of the truck, revealing the motorbikes. "They'll probably cost more to rebuild than they're worth, but I wanted to spend some time with you, Jake. Besides, I've got a perfectly good college fund I can dip into."

"Um, Bella are you sure Charlie's gonna approve of that?" He asked.

"Don't worry, she's not using all of it. Also, we're using some money that my cousins, aunt and uncle sent me, too. So Charlie won't really notice." I said.

"Won't your aunt and uncle mind?"

"Nope. 'Auntie' Esme and Uncle Carlisle, oh by the way, I only said Auntie because it sounds better with the name Esme, don't mind how I spend the money. I could be a druggie and they wouldn't mind… obviously I'm not a druggie, and, actually they would mind, but I'm on about money, and… I'm babbling, aren't I?"

"Just a little." Bella and Jake said in unison.

"That was… scary…" I said.

"New Bella, huh? This Bella lies to her dad, steals from her college fund, and wants to repair dangerous machines. Which, I assume, she'll be wanting to ride?" He… kind of asked… kinda hard to tell…

"You know this Bella too well." Bella said. "But… I'll understand if you think I'm being stupid and reckless…" She said.

"Oh, of course it is, Isabella. It is the most stupid and reckless thing I've ever heard. I only have one thing to say to you." He said.

"What?"

"When can we start?" He asked.

Bella smiled. And, to top that, it was a real smile.

Jake moved to the truck and began to lift the first bike off the truck.

"Be careful, those things are really… heavy…" By now, he had the first bike on the floor. "Or light…"

"Yeah. I've been working out a lot. Just filling out, I guess." He replied.

"You're like, really buff, Jake… and you're, what 16? How is that possible?" Bella asked.

"Age is just a number, baby." He said.

"Yeah… feels like that sometimes…" She said.

Soon enough, both of the bikes were off the truck and in Jake's garage-type thing. Did I mention my amazing adjective skills?

Anyway, he took a good look at them, and had Bella and I write down the names of parts he needed. Both of us had amazingly bad chicken scrawl though, so I later had to type up the parts he needed on a word document on my laptop, which I, oh so conveniently, had brought with me to Jake's house.

We had a bit of a chat about school and stuff. To be honest, we didn't find much to do that day. Except I was stuck on my maths homework, so I made Bella do it, whilst I reread New Moon, being careful not to let Jake or Bella see it.

"What book is that, Kaisha? It doesn't look very familiar, and I don't recognise the title…" Jake asked.

"Yeah, so far, I haven't found anyone who's heard of these books. They aren't very famous." I lied.

"Well, what are they about?" Jake asked.

"This girl called… um, Kristen, and her boyfriend, a vampire named Rob." I used the actor's names so Jake wouldn't get too suspicious. I didn't want to lie entirely about the books, because I'd probably forget or make a mistake. "This one in particular is the second one in the series. Robert abandons Kristen, and basically… shit happens. She becomes closer to some of her friends, including people called Christian and Taylor, who are, like her best friends, and some other girl called Anna who's a bit of a royal bitch with her other ice queen friend… whose name I've forgotten… then she gets into some trouble, but it ends up okay in the end." Mainly because there was no Lauren in the film.

"Sounds cool. Maybe I can have a read sometime?" He asked.

"Maybe in a few weeks…" As in when New Moon was over, so we could safely introduce the werewolves, and Bella, to the first two books in the series. Well… Bella to the next bit of twilight and the entirety of new moon.

"Ok. Fair enough…" He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, shoot, Jake, Charlie wants us home… I'll be coming back tomorrow, though. Both of us will be here every day until the bikes are fixed."

"No problem, Bella. I'll get some of the parts tonight, then we can do some actual work tomorrow." He laughed. I smiled.

"Bye, Jake! See you!" I said, heading off to Bella's truck with her.

"What are you gonna do if Jake Googles twilight?" Bella asked.

"Oh, right… never thought of that…" I said.

Just then my phone rang.

"Hello." I said.

"Don't worry, Kaisha, it's all taken care of. Only your computer and our computers, and the ones in countries where it's published can see that Twilight and New Moon, and Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn actually exist. We have some… contacts who are good with that kind of stuff." Said Alice.

"Ok, thanks, but I gotta go, bye." I said, as I hung up.

"Who was that?" Bella asked.

"Prank Call or something…" I lied. I had become used to lying to Isabella Swan. I had to lie. What else could I do?

"Oh… right…" She sounded a little disappointed, but I didn't blame her. I'd probably be doing exactly the same thing in her shoes.

"There is still no news. I'd tell you if there was anything life threatening or important going on." I said.

"Yeah. Just like you told me that Edward didn't love me at all and he was going to leave me." She argued. She had a good point.

"Sorry, but believe me Bella, it would have just made things worse."

"How would things have been worse?" She asked.

"Look. You'll know later."

The rest of the drive home was silent. It was okay though. Bella _would _understand… but not yet… later…

A few days later, we were working on the bikes again, and Jake had all the parts laying out on sheets.

"So, I was thinking, if we're gonna do this every day, Jake, we'd better get some homework done. Otherwise Billy and Charlie will think I'm a bad influence on you." Bella said.

"You? A bad influence on me? Please!"

"Bella is older than the both of us, Jake. That makes her the influencer, and us the influences." I said, stealing (and tweaking) Bella's line.

"Exactly…" Bella said.

"Yeah, but my size and knowledge base actually makes me older than you, with your general paleness and lack of know-how."

"I was the one who convinced you to help rebuild two two-wheeled machines of death with Kaisha and me. Don't you think that makes you kinda young and naive?" Bella reminded him. He scowled, I laughed. With my very annoying laugh in the style of loud, high pitched hiccups mixed with regular laughter. Seriously, you do not want to listen to it.

"Yeah, you're right. Any more of a bad influence and you'd be Satan." Jake said, sarcastically. "So, then, where do you think we stand?" He asked/

"I'm, like, 35, and you're about 32. Kaisha is possibly 26."

"Oh, come on! I'm 36, you're 31, and Kaisha's 26." He said.

"No, Jake, you're wrong, Bella's 18, you're 16, I'm 14. Although, if Bella and I were any paler, we could both qualify as porcelain dolls, and therefore, ageless." I argued.

"Hey, Jake! You there?" Came a voice from outside. I knew it was Quil. Well, I was expecting him to drop in soon, anyhow.

Bella quickly went to cover the bikes, but Jake stopped her.

"They're just my guys, Bella. No need to hide our special project." He said.

"Oh, right…" She said, blushing.

Then, they walked in, Quil and Embry, I mean.

"Hi Quil, Embry. You don't know me." I said.

"Whoa, Kaisha, how did you know their names?" Jake asked.

"Um… well, let's just say… I'm good at names with people who live in or near Forks, I guess… I even know their surnames. It won't work for everyone though." I said.

"Surprise me. Their surnames are…"

"Well, Ateara for Quil. His dad, granddad and great-granddad had the same name, and Call for Embry, who, like me, doesn't know his dad. Sorry. You must think I'm some crazy psychic."

"Hey, Jake, so, this must be Bella and…" Embry said.

"Kaisha." I said.

"Right… So, the bike building story is true, huh." Quil said.

"Yeah." Bella said.

"Including the part about you being his girlfriend?" Quil asked.

"We're friends, you know…" Bella asked.

"Ooh, burn." Embry laughed.

"Actually, I remember I said she was a girl AND a friend. I also forgot to mention Kaisha…"

"Do you remember him making that distinction?" Quil asked.

"Nope." Embry replied.

"So you girls have girlfriends?" Bella asked. "That's awesome."

Jacob laughed. "No, actually, they don't. Quil is taking his cousin to prom."

"It's still a riot." Quil defended. Jake still laughed. "You want funny, Black? I'll give you funny." And then Quil started a little puppy play fight with Jake. Perfect way to get more work to do.

Embry walked over to us then, and said, "I got 5 bucks on Quil."

"You're on. Bella and I are betting Jake." I said.

"Definitely." Bella said. I stole her line again.

"You know, Embry, I'm definitely a dog person. Dogs are cool. You'll be a real dog person soon enough. You're hair's nice, though… I'll kind of miss it when you cut it. I know this is kind of cryptic, but you'll understand in a few weeks. Or less. But,, when you do, call me." I said, writing my number on his hand, as neatly as possible.

Jake won. I gave Bella the 5 bucks, though.

Building bikes with Jake was fun. I still had o get up at night and help Charlie with Bella's nightmare's but it was ok.

After a few weeks, when the bikes were fixed, we were driving out through La Push. We managed to all fit in the truck.

We were talking, when Bella saw the cliff divers.

"Oh my god!" She said, stopping the truck and getting out. All three of us got out, obviously.

"Bella, it's okay. It's a sport. We all saw." I said.

"Yeah, Cliff diving. Scary as Hell, but a total rush.

"A rush?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, but most people jump from lower down. We leave the showing off to Sam and his disciples." Jake said.

"What? You have some kind of beef with him, or something?" Bella asked.

"He feels like Sam's been stealing his friends away." I said.

"They just think they run this place… Embry was his most recent victim… you remember him, right?" Bella nodded. "Well, he was nice and normal, calling them stuff like hall monitors on steroids… now look at him…" He said, just before Embry jumped off the cliff.

"He looks so… different… What happened? Bella asked.

"He missed some school. Then he comes back, looking like, well, that, and he starts following Sam around like a puppy." I laughed, and apologized when I finished "yeah… and the same thing happened to Paul and Jared. And now I'm getting worried… he keeps looking at me… as if I'm next…"

"Just avoid him, Jake." Bella said.

"I'm trying…" He said.

After that, we got back in the truck, and started driving again, until we found a good bit of road. Kind of straight. Jake set up the bikes, and I sat on the back of the truck. I had to wait for Bella to almost kill herself.

"You look scared." Jake said.

"I'm not scared." Bella replied.

"She's excited."

"Ok."

Jake then receded to go over all the things he'd shown her, brake, clutch and stuff… before stepping aside, and waiting for her to go.

She started the engine, and released the clutch. But then, she had another Edward moment and stopped again.

"Whoa! Are you alright?" Jake asked.

"I'm fine. I just… I want to go again… please?" She asked.

"That's fine by me…"

Bella started the bike up again, going faster, and faster, and faster. Until, of course, she crashed.

Jake jumped onto his bike and raced over to Bella. He arrived a little more gracefully than she had.

They stayed there for a minute or two, before heading back to me, and the truck. Jake, of course, was shirtless.

"You look great without your shirt on, Jake. Can I start a petition?"

"What kind of petition? Jake asked.

"One that states that you can never wear a shirt again?"

"Err… no…"

We got everything back on the truck, and headed to A&E. Well, the American equivalent, the Emergency room.

She was ok, though. I didn't get any details of what she had done, but Bella had Jake drive her home.

A few nights later was Bella's trip to the cinema with Mike and Jake. I didn't want to go. Besides, I was staying over at Ashley's that night.

I brought over 3 big bags. Not that I needed them. I was only staying over for one night.

"Hello, Mrs. Stanley." I said, when she opened the door.

"Ah, Kaisha, lovely to see you again. Allison and Ashley have just popped out to the shops, but They will be back soon. I trust you know where Jess and Ash's room is by now." She said.

"Yeah."

"I see you've brought less stuff than usual. Come on, I'll help you upstairs." She said, picking up some of my bags, and walking with me to the top of the stairs. After that, I became my own pack mule, and took my stuff into Jess and Ashley's room. Their mum made them share. It was a 3-bedroom semi, but the third bedroom was used as an office/storage room type thing. It did get a little awkward when it was me, Allison, Ashley and Jessica sleeping in the room though. Like it was supposed to be that night.

"I see my sister's having another sleepover with you." Jessica said.

"Nice to see you too. You do know that by abandoning Bella, she'll be all alone with Mike and her friend Jake. You should go, keep Mike company when he vomits from all the action." I said.

"Not my thing." She said, and went back to reading one of her magazines on her bed.

"Still… I have a feeling he'll need a lift home…" I said. Well, he would, Bella and Jake would leave him at the theatre.

"So? He deserves to walk from Port Angeles. It will take him long enough to learn his lesson to never tell me he wants to be 'just friends' again. So he'll come grovelling back."

"But if you drive past him, you could slow down, then rub it in his face." I suggested.

"Good point. I'll go shopping." She said, and left.

I unpacked, and rolled my sleeping bag out. I wanted to be ready for Ashley and Allison to arrive. I was normally first there, anyway. It's not like I minded.

So, I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Eventually, I was fed up with waiting. It was half past 7, for God's sake!

In that instant, my phone rang.

"Hey, Alice is that you?" I asked.

"No." It was Embry's voice. "How did you know about us?" He asked.

"Hi, Embry. Look, I'll tell you, okay. Just not here. Not now. I'm waiting for my friends to arrive back in here. I'll tell you later."

"No, you need to tell me now."

"Fine. I'll ask. But I'll need a lift. If you have no car, then phase and run over." I then told him Ash's Address, and ran downstairs with all my stuff.

"Sorry, Mrs. Stanley, but I've forgotten, my friends from La Push had something planned with me. Don't bother telling Charlie, he already knows." I lied. "In fact, my lift's on its way right now, I rearranged it a few seconds ago. Apologise to Allie and Ash for me." Oh, yeah. I finally convinced Allison to _sometimes_ go by Allie too.

"Ok. As long as the chief knows where you are."

I nodded, and sat on the porch, and waited. For a whole 30 minutes. Then I saw Embry wolf running towards the house, so I waved to him, and he stopped running. Then, I picked up all of my bags, and tied them down to Embry Wolf with my belts before climbing on to him. Then, I waited.

"You can take me to Emily's or… wherever we're going now. I'm assuming Emily's place, though." I said.

Embry Wolf started running. I made sure I held on, tightly. I was almost asleep by the time we got to Emily's, I hadn't had much sleep the night before, and Embry let me get me and my stuff off of him, and then he ran behind a bush. I knew that was because, as a wolf, he had no clothes on, and had to get some clothes on. Otherwise he'd be very embarrassed and so would I.

A minute or so later, he re-emerged.

"Hi Embry." I said.

"So you seriously know about us then?"

"Yes. I'm guessing you've won a bet?"

"Jared owes me 10 bucks." He said.

"Can you take 2 of these bags in for me, Embry? Oh, and yes, I do know not to stare at Emily." I said.

"Ok…"

I made him take the biggest bag, while I took the smallest, my favourite (and only) pink handbag. Mind you, it did have plenty of important stuff in there, like my make-up, my iPod, my phone, and assorted chargers.

We walked straight into the kitchen, and found the Jared eating. Embry went and joined him. Typical.

"Um… Hi." I said.

"Who's this?" Emily asked.

"I'm Kaisha. Surname wise, it's more complicated. You know about the Cullens right?" She nodded " Well, I came over here to see if they actually existed. I'll explain more about that later, and I wanted to stay over here for a while, so I adopted the surname Cullen, and pretended I was Carlisle's niece. Actually, my surname is Young, like yours, Emily." Things I have in common with Emily: Surname, love of wolves. Ok I can't think of anything else. I think the way she's just accepted them is good though.

"Oh. Well, boys, hands off the food, I'm sure Kaisha's hungry." She said.

"Yeah, I am. By the way, what food is it?" I asked.

"I decided to make a beef stew."

"Oh. I can't eat it then. Sorry, I'm a veggie. No meat, no fish… sorry."

"Oh, that's okay. I know a really good recipe for vegetarian lasagne. I'll whip you some up right now." She said.

"She's a really good cook." Embry said.

"I know. I read about it in a book. Well… some books…" conveniently enough, I remembered I had the entire twilight saga, and my t-shirts, in a secret compartment in one of my bags. "Wait a minute, I just need to get the books." I went into the hallway where my bags were, and dug out the four books and my favourite new moon shirt. I quickly changed into it in the bathroom, and went back into the kitchen.

"This is my favourite shirt from a film I like called New Moon. It's about vampires and werewolves. And here are the books." I said, spreading the books on the table. "And, yes, this is Jacob's face on my shirt, again I'm coming to that. Anyway -" Sam Uley walked into the room then. "Hello, Sam. You'll probably want to talk to me, won't you."

He nodded, and gestured for me to move to the hallway. So, I did.

"I won't tell anyone – I'd never tell anyone." I said.

"How much do you know?" He asked.

"A fair bit, I guess. I know about your treaty, which I very much respect. I know about imprinting… I know about how and why you phase, I know about the future of some of you, and I know about what you are, obviously, I know who will become like you, and I know about what the Cullens are, I know what they feed on and… stuff…"

He nodded.

"How do you… how did you find out?"

"I was getting to that with the others. Can we just talk about that together?"

He nodded, and we went back into the Kitchen. I sat at the head dining table with the wolves, and told them everything that wouldn't jeopardise their futures. I told them about Alice and the books, and I told them everything I could think of.

"Oh, and one more thing, Charlie and Bella think I'm at my friend's and my friends think I had a prior commitment and had to go see someone else… so if it's not too much trouble… could I stay here tonight?" I asked, directing my question at Emily.

"Of course. It'll make a nice change to there being 4 boys and just one girl, me, here. Besides, I'm making your dinner now, and it probably won't be ready till it'd be too late for you to get home anyway. I'm afraid there aren't enough rooms for you, but the sofa doubles as a bed, so you can sleep there tonight. Do you need any sheets?"

"No, I have my own sleeping bag, but I do need a pillow… if you've got one…" I said.

"I'll get her one then. I was getting up anyway…" Jared said.

"Thanks Jared. I'm sorry for any trouble I'm causing you, Emily…"

"Don't think about it…" She said.

Just over an hour later, my lasagne was ready. It was the most amazing lasagne I had ever had in my life.

"Emily, this is amazing lasagne, you really are an amazing cook!"

"I've been told."

While I was eating, Embry had to go home. His mum didn't know, and obviously that caused problems. If he stayed out any longer, she'd probably kill him.

After I finished, Jared went home too. Apparently Paul wasn't there that night. In a way, I'm glad about that. I didn't want him snapping at me. Sam and Emily bid me goodnight an hour or so later and I went to sofa. I would say to bed, but it wasn't an actual bed. Yes, it pulled out to be a bed, but it was still a sofa. I got to sleep at my normal time that night, half past midnight, except this time, I was not woken by Bella's screaming.

* * *

I'm sorry this update is so late, but I've been busy being excited about my trip to France tomorrow till thursday :)

Also, to make up for it it is longer than usual. Oh, and i~ promise it won't be the same as New moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, because I have a ew plot twists coming up :)

Wish me luck :)

Kaisha :)


End file.
